


My Idiot

by Swanregalqueen123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Feels, F/F, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanregalqueen123/pseuds/Swanregalqueen123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma leaves the next day to go back to Boston heartbroken, and when she arrives at the Boston airport, she is met by Regina and Henry at the terminal holding a giant sign that reads: idiot. I do not own this prompt. It simply needed a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheaters

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. I wish I did then swan queen will be canon by now.

Emma leaves the next day to go back to Boston heartbroken, and when she arrives at the Boston airport, she is met by Regina and Henry at the terminal holding a giant sign that reads: idiot.

I do not own this summary. This is a prompt from a Tumblr post and shipsintheknight: suggested that it should find a home. So here's its home. I'm not good at writing but please give me a chance lol I sound desperate but no. Enjoy.

It had been two days since Neal cheated on Emma. Two days of Emma thinking that Regina was right after all. The brunette told Emma that he was bad news but Emma didn't listen and now she has her heart broken once again. Emma will once hear those words "I told you so" but she should be saying that to herself. She was selfish to think Neal loved her. Men cannot be trusted; they take what they want and how they please. There are a lot of good guys out there but Neal isn't one of them, Emma knows that from experience. Everything was okay before Neal came into the picture. She wanted to give them a chance because Neal was henry's father but once again she trusted the man who left her in jail to take the fault for the watches he stole, leaving her pregnant. Emma had wish that Neal never found about Henry but a boy needs a father in his life.

Emma had just arrived in Boston airport, as she grabbed her bags from the baggage claim. She was expecting Regina and Henry to come pick her up but she didn't see them at all. Emma grabbed her bags and went down stairs to search for them, she saw a couple of signs that people are holding but none of them were Regina and Henry. Emma's eye soon caught a sign that Read "Idiot", and she knew that was Them. Emma quickly ran over to Regina and henry who let the sign drop on the floor, as she dragged her bags with her.

"God I missed you guys", Emma wrapped her arms around Henry. "I missed you too Mom", Henry smiled. Emma let go of Henry to let the poor boy breathe, as she proceeded to Hug Regina. "Did you miss me", Emma giggled, as she tossed up her hands. "Come here you", Regina pulled Emma in for a tight hug, as Emma buried her face in Regina's hair. There was something about Regina's hair. It smelt so good, like apples. Regina thought it was a weird habit but she found it quite adorable coming from the blonde.

"So what's up with the sign. You do know my name is Emma", Regina and Henry giggled, as they watched Emma picking up her bags. "You're an idiot because you're our idiot Emma. Yes you do idiot things but we still love you. So you're our idiot", Regina smiled as she placed her hands on Emma's shoulder. "And I will always be your idiot", Emma joked.

Flash Back

"Emma! Wait it's not what you think", Neal pulled up his jeans and put on a shirt quickly, as he followed the blonde who was about to Run out of the apartment.

"How the hell could you do this to me, Neal! It's not what you think! I think you cheated on me with a dirty tramp in our goddamn bed". Emma yelled angrily as she turned her hands into a fist, squeezing her fist together tight. Regina was right all along. Emma should have seen this coming. The way Neal doesn't try to stop a slut flirting with them and when he tries, it doesn't try hard enough.

"Look Emma I'm sorry", Neal threw up his hands for a reply from the angry Blonde. Really, Emma thought. That's all he has to say.

"Well I'm sorry to Neal but were over. I'm moving back to Boston, if you're going to continue hurting me like this. You still have a part in Henry's life but not with me. You got that", Emma mouthed her words loud and clear to get it through Neal's thick skull.

"Okay Emma but i just wanted to say i didn't mean to hurt you", Neal mouthed honestly, as he looked at Emma.

"Well you did", Emma turned around to open the door, slamming the door behind her. How could Neal do this to her. Regina was right. Regina was Right. Regina was Right.

Emma soon found herself lying down on the guestroom bed, as she stared up at the ceiling. Regina asked her if she wanted to talk about what happen with her and Neal but she was too tired to even talk about it, let alone think about it but here she was thinking about how Neal screwed her over. This wouldn't be happening if Emma just trusted Regina but she let her girl crush get the best of her. Emma never knew why Regina cared about her so much. When they first met each other, they instantly started to hate one another. Picking fights over Henry or fighting over stupid things but thing was, Emma enjoyed it. Every time she fights with Regina, she feels like it makes her stronger. It's hard to explain but Regina is the only one Emma could trust. Neal is still considered henry's father but Regina has the bigger part in Henry's life. Both Regina and Emma.

Nothing could ever change that.

Emma finally closed her eyes drifting off in a deep sleep as for one moment she stopped thinking about Neal and what he had done. For that moment she found herself thinking about Regina.

"It's a... Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself- because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens... You'll always love them".

No matter what happens between Emma and Regina. No matter how many times they get angry or fight with each other, they always found out to forgive each other. Neal and Emma never had this connection between them. Never. Maybe it was fate that Emma and Regina are destined to be.


	2. My idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma talk about what happen with Neal including flash backs to when Emma and Regina were arguing about Emma going with Neal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes.

Disclaimer i do not own Regina or Emma sadly.

Guest- Yes i will be continuing this but I'm not sure how far it will get but i hope you enjoy it while it last because you reviews mean a lot to me and of course alot of people. Thank you for you're kind words

This is the second chapter of this wonderful fanfic, thanks to shipsintheknight prompt on Tumblr. So thank you so much. All credits go to you.

The second chapter will be about Emma talking to Regina about Neal and yes there will be flashback scenes with Regina and Emma fighting about how Regina is telling Emma that Neal is bad news and yes it will go on from there.

For Emma it was always about her thinking that she will be happy with a good man that will give her everything she wished for but after everything that just happened, all she wants is to be happy again. To feel like she is wanted by someone who will love her and not cheat on her like Neal did. Emma will never understand why she didn't listen to Regina about Neal. On that night when Emma was going to move to New York with Neal to give them a fresh start without Henry, leaving him with his other mom, Regina. They both got into a huge fight over how stupid Emma was, that caused Regina to tell her. You're an Idiot. When Emma heard Regina say those words, she knew it was true. She was an idiot. Emma has always done stupid things but in end of the day, Regina and henry are the only ones that she loves most of all. Emma loves being there idiot. No matter how many times Emma does stupid things, Regina always finds a way to forgive her.

For Regina, she always wanted to be loved by someone just like Emma. Regina was always having trouble with finding the right perfect prince charming to sweep her off her feet but those dreams remain dreams. Both women always had trouble finding the perfect someone but karma is a bitch. Either one of them tries to save the other from heartbreak or the other doesn't listen but ends up in each other's arms, crying. Regina was always there for Emma and when it's always. It's always. Regina and Emma has been great friends for a while after giving them a chance for Henry's sake. At first they didn't like it but they started to grow on each other. Regina will never understand why she can't find happiness, neither does Emma. Both women are on the same agenda of not finding the perfect man but if both of them look deep inside their heart, both of them will know. You don't need a man to make you happy because love is a part of all happiness, and they have to be open to that.

"So are we going to sit here in silence or are you going to tell me what happen with Neal", Regina and Emma were sitting in the living room, where they first had their little chat about Henry on the night they met. Henry was out at school, leaving his mom's to once again have another argument.

Emma took a sip of her Regina's apple cider before answering the brunette's question. She cleared her throat as she set the glass on the table. Regina watched Emma's every movement, as she was waiting for Emma to answer.

"First of all. If you tell me "I told you so". I'm going to smack you across the face", Emma pointed out.

"Well aren't you the charmer", Regina joked, laughing at Emma. Regina always loved to tease Emma like a child and it was pretty funny for her own amusement but when she took it too far, they end up in each others arms.

"So I was coming home from work around 7 maybe and when I opened the door, I could feel something wasn't right. So when I walked into the apartment, I could smell this perfume. I know it wasn't mine and I know Neal doesn't wear any. I soon could hear the bed shaking as I followed my way upstairs to my room, I found Neal in bed with a dirty tramp", Emma tried to be calm about all of this but she was still so angry and even her words showed it. Regina got up from where she was, as she walked over to sit next to Emma. The brunette looked at the blonde for a split second, and notice tears were forming in her eyes. She quickly grabbed Emma's hands into hers, as she squeezed them gently.

"I'm not going to say it but you should have known better and don't feel bad about this, it's his lost because you are the most beautiful women in the whole wide world and who can give up that opportunity". Regina was right, Emma was beautiful regardless. Anyone would be lucky to have her. Anyone.

Emma looked up meeting Regina, as she looked surprised to what Regina had just said.

"You called me beautiful", Emma giggled. The brunette let go of Emma's hands, as she gave Emma a small smile. "Well yes you are. I'm just stating facts Ms. Swan", Regina nervously said as she played with her fingers.

"Whatever you say Madame Mayor", Emma wiped away her tears with her sleeves as she gave her friend a hug. "Thank you", Emma said. Regina tightened her grip around the blonde, as she held the blonde tight around her waist, like she was never letting her go. "You're welcome Emma", Regina whispered.

Flash Back

"You can't possibly be serious Emma", Regina followed Emma to the guest room, who was packing up to go move with Neal with New York for a few months.

"I love him Regina and you know nothing about it", Emma said sternly as she threw the rest of her clothes in her suitcase.

"Emma, I'm just being your friend and as your friend. I'm telling you, Neal is a bad guy and I hope you will get that through your head", Regina crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Emma with stern brown eyes.

"And what do you know about love Regina", Emma grabbed her suitcase, as she passed Regina, not saying another word. The brunette froze in that moment, realizing she was right.

Emma thought back to that moment when Emma said that Regina doesn't know anything about love and for she soon regretted it right after she stepped out the door with Neal. She wished she could take back what she had said because when Emma left, she turned around to see Regina upstairs at the window and from a distance; Emma could see Regina was hurt.

"I'm going to go warm up some coffee", the brunette got up smoothing her dress out, as she proceeded to the kitchen.

"Regina I'm sorry", Emma stood up from the couch. The brunette turned around to meet the blonde face to face as she had a confuse look. Regina carefully walked up to Emma, with her hands clasped together. "What are you sorry for"? Regina asked.

"That night when i was moving away with Neal to New York. I told you, you knew nothing about love and i realized that I hurt you, I'm so sorry". Regina took a deep breathe, as she wrapped her arms once again around the blonde. "Don't worry Emma, i forgive you", Regina said as she played with Emma's hair, rubbing circles around her back. "I forgive you", Regina whispered once more.


	3. That's what Family is for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal and Emma's stay at New York when she first moved with him and try to maintain a relationship after what happen with the whole emma going to jail. Swan Mills Family Moments with a sweet swan queen moment in the end!! (:

Disclaimer-

I do not own ouat or emma and regina but i wish i did.

Just a few things to run by you before you begin this amazing chapter. As i said neal will be apart of henry's life, so sadly we will have to deal with him but this is a swanqueen fanfic. So what's going to happen in the beginning of this chapter.

First- There will be a flashback scene to where emma and neal are staying in new york for about two months that she was there. That's how i'm going to begin this chapter

the second will be Emma and her job, yes you will get to meet ruby in this chapter but only in a flash back. The next will go to the present, with swan mills family 101 and emma and henry will be talking about neal then in the end swan queen feels. I Hope you enjoy and sorry for my mistakes.

Emma and Neal had just arrived in New York, where the good pizza is. Neal booked a room for them to stay until they sort things out with each other. It wasn't anything fancy but it did remind them of the old apartment they slept in when that family left the door open for house keeping. Emma settled down her bags in there new dusty old apartment as Neal did the same.

They both plopped down on the couch, groaning at how tired they were after the long drive they had.

"So", Neal looked at Emma with a puzzled look, trying to think what he's going to say. "So", Emma's lips curved as she smiled nervously at neal before looking down at her own hands. "So what do you want to know first", Neal asked. He turned to face Emma who was still looking at her hands. Neal wondered what was going on in her head and he hoped it wasn't anything bad or was she regretting moving here with him. After three minutes of silence she finally managed to speak. "Why did you do it", Emma turned her head quickly to face Neal with an angry look on her face.

"I had no choice Emma. I was scared but i knew i shouldn't have done it and i should have been the one in jail not you. Things just got out of hand", Neal said. Emma thought back to that day when she told neal she was pregnant with Henry but after all he didn't go well and that's why they're in this mess in the first place.

"You left me because i told you i was pregnant with Henry. You left me and i got framed for that necklace you stole, why should i trust you know", Emma got up from the couch, as she turned towards Neal with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Neal with all the anger she had boiling up inside her.

"I was coward Emma. I know that now and i shouldn't have ran out on you like that when you needed me the most but i was scared. I wasn't ready to be a father and i didn't know how to. I didn't want to end up like my own father". Emma knew how much neal hated his father and she has heard all the terrible things he has done but he should have stayed.

"You should have stayed Neal because you're nothing like your father. I was pregant and i needed you", Emma yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Emma i'm sorry", Neal got up as he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her. Emma wanted to push him away but she really needed a hug right now and he was the only one there. "How are we going to work this out if i can't trust you Neal?, Emma said.

"I guess we will have to find away to trust each other again. Okay", Neal gave a tiny smile towards the blonde before giving her another quick hug. Emma wiped her tears away, as she nodded yes. "I guess we should go to bed", Emma said. "I guess so. I will sleep on the couch if you want or", Neal was interrupted. "No the first step is if we sleep in the same bed. I think we can handle that", Emma took a deep breathe as neal followed her into the bedroom. Both of them got ready for bed as they passed out as they slept on opposite sides. Emma closed her eyes as she drifted off in a deep relaxing sleep and she hoped that Regina was wrong.

Flashback- WAYYYYYYYYYYY BACK

Neal entered the old apartment that Emma and Him were staying at before that family left for another vacation. He kicked off his shoes and put his coat on the hanger, flopping down on the uncomfortable bed. Neal was startled hearing a flush from a toilet as he watched his girlfriend walk out of the bathroom, looking confused and happy at the same time. "Emma what is it", Neal asked concerned. He got up quickly off his bed as he ran over to the confuse blonde who was holding a stick in her hand. A pregnancy stick. Neal looked down to see what Emma was holding in her right hand on the side of her hip. "I'm pregnant", Emma smiled but Neal wasn't happy at all, he was scared out of his goddamn mind. "How long have you been pregnant Emma", Neal tried to ask without the anger floating in his voice. "2 weeks", Emma breathed as she looked at how neal was filling with rage and anger in his eyes. "2 WEEKS you kept this from me for 2 whole weeks and you didn't think you should tell me", Neal Yelled loudly for everybody to hear out next door. The apartments were easy to hear people fighting or yelling but it was never them fighting but this time it was. "i got to go", Neal turned around as he grabbed his coat, slipping his shoes on. "Neal!", Emma cried out trying to get him back in here. She knew that she should have told him but she was afraid of how he would react because of what he had told her about his father and he wasn't ready to be one but he was coward for walking out. "Danm it", Emma hissed. She started to pace back and forth trying to figure all this out. She hoped that he will come back and tell her that he was sorry but that never happen. After three nights of being alone, a knock was on the front door and it wasn't neal. It was the police.

Flashback- Emma and Neal living in new york. Emma and Her job, 2 months in further.

Emma figured if she was going to stay in New York, she needed a job and that job she got was amazing. The blonde always loved to help kids find a home because she didn't want any child to grow up like she did. All the foster homes she has been to, she was always just a paycheck and this time she had a chance to help kids get in a perfect home and give them the life they deserve.

"So Emma how's it going with you and neal", Ruby asked as she sat down on the nice cushion chair, putting her feet on Emma's Desk. "Well it's going pretty great. We finally managed to live under the same roof together without hogging all the blankets or arguing about what we should have for dinner. So i guess it's a good start", Emma said as she shuffled through papers of kids who needed home. Ruby was a good friend to Emma and they have been best friends ever since she first started working at the "Home for Children" Job. Emma could trust ruby with everything after all she did know how to make a mean hot coco.

"Well i'm glad. I hope regina isn't right because i would hate to see your heart get broken because you don't deserve that. Neal is sort of a good guy but i still think of him as a coward after what you told me. If he breaks your heart, i will be his ass for her", Ruby got up as she put the sucker in her mouth, smiling. "Your a great friend Rubes but i think i can manage that", Emma giggled as she packed up to leave.

"If you say so", Ruby snickered following Emma out of the office. The working blonde who was tired headed home, as she entered the apartment. She sensed something wasn't right as she could smell perfume lingering around the apartment. Emma knew it wasn't her's and neal didn't wear perfume, so what could it be. Emma hung up her coat deciding it was nothing but soon started to hear voices coming from their bedroom, as she heard the bed squeak.

"Emma! wait it's not what you think", Neal pulled up his jeans and put on a shirt quickly, as he followed the blonde who was about to Run out of the apartment.

"How the hell could you do this to me, Neal!. It's not what you think!. I think you cheated on Me with a dirty tramp in our goddamn bed". Emma yelled angrily as she turned her hands into a fist, squeezing her fist together tight. Regina was right all along. Emma should have saw this coming. The way Neal doesn't try to stop a slut flirting with Them and when he tries, it doesn't try hard enough.

"Look Emma i'm sorry", Neal threw up his hands for a reply from the angry Blonde. Really, Emma thought. That's all he has to say.

"Well i'm sorry to Neal but were over. I'm moving back to boston, if you're going to continue hurting me like this. You still have a part in Henry's life but not with Me. You got that", Emma mouthed her words loud and clear to get it through Neal's thick skull.

"Okay Emma but i just wanted to say i didn't mean to hurt you", Neal mouthed honestly, as he looked at Emma.

"Well you did", Emma turned around to open the door, slamming the door behind her. How could neal do this to her. Regina was right. Regina was Right. Regina was Right.

Present Day- Swan Mills Family

Emma, Regina, and Henry were sitting at the dinner table eating their dinner. Henry was telling Emma about how he had so much fun at school because his teacher let her class watch a movie because it was his friend's birthday.

"That sounds wonderful kid, what movie did you see", Emma smiled at her young ten year old boy who was about to take another bite of regina's delicious lasagna.

"We saw the lion king and we got to eat some snacks, we also played outside and we didn't have to learn at all and", Henry was speaking pretty fast for he was excited to tell his birth mom about school. He loved telling Regina, his other mom but he missed Emma a lot.

"Whoa slow down kid. That sounds great, i wish i could have been there. I love the lion king", Emma swallowed the last of her lasagna but for she did, she had red stains all over her face.

"Emma you eat like a child", Regina giggled as she picked up her wine glass, taking a small sip.

"i do not", The blonde replied in a childish tone but started to receive another laughter coming from Henry. "Are you laughing at me kid", Emma got up as she grabbed Henry, picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder. "Mom", Henry Laughed. "It's time for bed kid", She said carrying him upstairs.

Emma was worried that Henry would ask about his father and wondering where he was or what he did because he had no idea what was going on between them. Henry knew that his mom and dad were moving to New York, but he never understood why she had came back.

"Mom i'm happy you're here but how come dad isn't here", Henry said as Emma tucked him in bed. "Well Henry. You know when me and your mom were always fighting because we couldn't get along but we managed to push that all aside. That's what neal and i are doing. Were trying to figure things out so everything can work perfectly", Emma smiled nervously. She wanted to tell him the truth but it would hurt him but mostly it would hurt her even more. "When can i see him", Henry whined. "I don't know but i know you wants to see you", The blonde gave a small kiss on his forehead. "Good night kid", She got up, closing the lights but was stopped by Henry's voice. She opened the door one more time. "I love you mom", Henry whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I love you to kid".

Emma went back downstairs to see Regina passed out on the couch with the wine glass still in her hand. She never knew how she didn't drop it but she did have a tight grip on it. Emma took the wine glass from the sleeping Regina, as she brought a blanket that was folded on top of the couch. She tucked Regina in, smiling at how peaceful the brunette slept. "Good night Regina", Emma whispered, laying a sweet kiss on the brunettes forehead.


	4. Friends out on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma go out to the movies and things get a little crazy but over protective Emma is their to the rescue including Regina herself.

Disclaimer- I do not own Emma and Regina and if I did well you would be chilling on the couch watching once upon a time and not to have deal with robin and hook.

Enjoy Swens

It was the perfect day to do crazy things like doing the one last thing you wanted to do before you die but let's just keep it small. Emma wanted to take her mind off Neal and for all the stupid crap she's been put through. Regina was the only one who could take Emma's mind off of Neal because when they're together, the blonde instantly gets lost in her. Those days when both women used to fight, saying hurtful things or just have Regina judge you with her eyes will set things off.

It was Friday night (10:30 pm) and the blonde suddenly found herself asking Regina out to the movies, telling the brunette that it wasn't a date but just what friends do.

Emma had called granny to come and babysit henry while they were away before asking Regina out the movies, knowing she would say yes. Emma always one step ahead of her game.

"Regina can I ask you something", Emma smiled nervously as her hands started to shake. She found the brunette sipping some apple cider and filling out paperwork while she gracefully sat on the couch.

"What is it", Regina replied happily as she smiled, giving the blonde butterflies to her stomach. Emma nervously started to pace back and forth as she tried to get the words out but many failed attempts occurred until she managed to say it really quickly. "Do you want to go to the movies with me", Emma stuttered on each word.

"The movies but Emma It's a 11:11 and we can't leave Henry alone", Regina stated.

"Well I may have called granny to come and baby sit because I knew you would say yes", Emma said.

"I don't see what not but on one condition", Regina carefully put down her apple cider on the glass table as she got up to walk towards Emma. Emma on the other hand was not nervous anymore but excited. "Dear god you are a child", Regina giggled.

Emma started to jump up and down as she started singing. "Were going to movies we're going to the movies yay", For Regina, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Emma gently as she shook her out of her childish act. "Yes we're going to the movies. So my condition is, we better not be seeing a chick flick", Regina stated.

"A chick flick Regina. Do you know me", Emma said as she put her hand on her chest.

"Of course I know you. You act like a child", Regina laughed, receiving a small punch on her arm from Emma. "Stop it", Emma had grabbed Regina by the hand, throwing her on the couch as she tickled the life out of her. "Stop", Regina laughed. "Okay fine I'll stop your majesty but we are going to see a movie called. Maleficent. It's really good and it's your type of movie", Emma smirked, giving a wink towards the brunette.

"Is it now? Well I guess I could see this movie, what time is granny getting here", Regina asked, getting up from the couch as she looked down at Emma.

"In about 5 minutes at least and the movie doesn't start until 11:30", Emma smiled.

"Well I guess we should go get ready", Regina smiled as well before leaving the room.

"Okay", Emma nervously said from behind. "I love you", she whispered but not loud enough Regina could hear.

Movie Night

The movie theater was not far away from where they lived, so Emma and Regina arrived at the movies around 11:25. Emma was glad they got there early because then the good seats are still open. Of course Regina was complaining about how much Emma put a lot of butter on the popcorn, saying it was unhealthy for the both of us but Emma was pretty convincing to let Regina try it and boy did she love it. After the second round of popcorn, Regina caught herself staring at Emma who was in movie mode. She had no idea why she was staring at her nor did she know she was. Regina always saw Emma as a friend. Nothing more but there's something about the blonde that Regina can't wrap her fingers around it. Is it her good looks, her adorable smile, or her goofy eyes? Regina wasn't sure.

The brunette turned back to watch the movie but still peeked Emma every few seconds, little did she know. Both women were peaking at each other but neither of them noticed. The blonde decided to go for another handful of popcorn as she stuck her hand in the tub, only to be touched by Regina's hand.

"Oh sorry", Emma giggled.

"That's all right", Regina took her hand out of the popcorn before getting herself handful. Emma did the same.

The brunette started to feel different after her hand accidentally touched Emma's but she wasn't the only one who had this feeling.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom", the blonde nervously said, getting up from her seat.

"Okay", Regina said.

Both women didn't know what the hell was going on because clearly they were feeling something that they have never felt before. It almost felt like magic was connecting them but they couldn't wrap it around that easily. Regina was left alone to deal with her thoughts, for she wondered why she kept staring at Emma or when she touched her hand, she instantly felt a spark. Emma was in the bathroom, washing up her face. The blonde saw her reflections in the mirror, taking a deep breathe.

"Okay i can do this. I can do this. Just try not to kiss her Emma", Emma laughed at herself. She never thought that she would be talking to herself but apparently Regina is making her crazy.

A few awkward minutes have passed before Emma returned to her seat.

"So how are you enjoying this movie", Emma tapped the arm of her chair with her fingertips as she looked back n forth towards the movies, then to Regina.

"I-", Regina was cut off by a couple that was sitting behind them.

"Can you shut up, you're annoying, please. We're trying to watch a movie", A scruffy bearded man said. That was not a good idea because no one speaks to Regina like that and for some reason, something got set off in the blonde. Emma attacked the man like a wild animal. She didn't know why she was doing this but back in her childhood days, she always learned how to fight and stick up for people because Emma has faced bullies like this one and she wasn't going to let Regina get bullied.

"Get her the fuck off of me", the man yelled. Emma punched the man from side to side on his stomach but was instantly pulled off by a movie worker, as she was dragged out of the movies.

Regina got up to follow Emma who was being man handled by the movie theater worker.

"Hey let go of her", Regina yelled, yanking the man off the Emma, as she pushed the blonde behind her.

"If you ever touch her again, I will do a lot worse. You have no idea what I'm capable of", Regina said sternly.

"Well next time tell your friend not to attack people in the movie theater", the old man said before walking away. The brunette took a deep breath as she turned around to face Emma.

"Are you okay Emma", Regina said.

"Yes I am now. Thanks", Emma said

"I should be thanking you. Thanks for sticking up for me", Regina gracefully said as she sent butterflies towards Emma's stomach.

"No problem. I just didn't like the way that man was talking to you and I wanted to be a good friend", Emma said sadly.

"Hey look at me", the brunette said and Emma did.

"You are a good friend Emma. Can we just bury the past in the past. It's over. We said some hurtful things and you did say something before you left but you apologized. You don't have to keep trying. Okay", Regina smiled.

"Okay", the blonde wiped away some tear drops that were apparently falling down her cheek.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma. Emma loved being in Regina's arms for she wanted to stay in her arms forever.


	5. 9 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with Flash Backs to when Emma was arrested and to when Henry was born. I took some diolouge from that heartbreaking scene that Jennifer nailed hands down and some Emma and Regina emotional moment.

Disclaimer- I do not own Emma and Regina

Okay even though you guys are reading this fanfic, I'm still going to explain what's happening in the chapters. So basically I'm writing about Neal and Emma's past to when they were both living in New York because Emma had given him a second chance and then I'm writing there old past to when Neal leaves Emma the first time when she tells him she's pregnant. Now I know that I didn't write anything about the police part but that will be coming up in this chapter. Now although Emma has these confused feelings for Regina, there will still be some tension between them because they both have had their hearts broken. I will be also writing about Regina's past with her true love and Emma will be the one to comfort her. I have added a few flashbacks to when Emma and Regina meet and how their relationship started to build just like in the show.

In this chapter, I'll begin with Emma getting arrested.

I will dig further into the past to when Emma gives Birth and i also be taking some lines from that scene.

I will not write the scene when Regina adopts Henry because I'm going to write it my own way.

Emma telling Henry the truth about his dad

More Emma and Regina fluff/angst

So I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy Swens and Thank U. Sorry for my mistakes

FlashBack Continuation

"Danm it", Emma hissed. She started to pace back and forth trying to figure all this out. She hoped that he will come back and tell her that he was sorry but that never happen. After three nights of being alone, a knock was on the front door and it wasn't Neal. It was the police. The blonde was shocked to find the police here because she didn't remember getting into trouble lately unless. "Neal", she whispered.

"Mam, if you have the time we would like to ask some questions", A tall handsome man who was about 6′ 1″ and had normal clothes but wore a badge that was strapped on his waist also had brown golden hair.

"Ya, that won't be a problem", Emma nervously stated.

"Come in", The handsome police officer stepped in the apartment, followed by his partner.

The blondes heart was rapidly beating, sweat started to glisten on her forehead, her mouth started to go try, and her lips started to quiver. She was afraid of what a Neal had done or if he had done anything wrong but why else would the police be here. After the fight they had, after Neal walked out, and abandon her. Abandon the baby. Here she is about to take the fault of what he did but she has no idea. What the hell is going on?

"Mam, we are looking for a swan necklace. It was stolen from one of the pawn shops and it's worth every penny in the world", Handsome man stated. "Now I have a warrant to search your apartment", He added. "I don't know why you're here but clearly I didn't get into any trouble so fine search", Emma nervously hissed, feeling her anger rising towards the cold surface of her voice. Both police officers started to do their job. Searching for an expensive swan necklace, tearing the place apart, and wrecking everything to the find the necklace. "HEY", Emma yelled. "You can't just come in here and start tearing my apartment the part. I know you have a warrant but you could-", her mouth closed as she was looking at the swan necklace in the police officer's hand. "That's not mine. I did not take that", Emma pleaded trying to convince them but it was no use.

"You're under arrest for stolen property. Anything you say will be held against your will and will be used in court", the handsome man said as he handcuffed the young women. Emma struggled against the metal cuffs scratching her skin.

"Wait I'm pregnant please. You can't take me to jail", Emma said as she was being pushed towards the car.

"What's your name", His partner asked.

"Emma. Emma Swan", the blonde stated.

"Well Ms. Swan. Were still taking you to jail and you can still have your baby", He smiled disgustingly. Emma hated men. Treating women like they were some kind of possession. Women are stronger than you think. If she were out of these handcuffs, he would be on the cold hard ground by now.

9 Months Later

After 9 months of hibernation for this baby, it's time to come out. Emma Swan who was arrested for Neal's crime was screaming out in pain as she heard the words.

"Push Emma come on. One more push. You can do it.", Dr. Holland encouraged Emma with his best choice of words trying to get that baby out. Emma screamed out in pain as she started to breathe rapidly while pushing out baby out of her. It wasn't easy because it hurt so much.

"I see a head, the baby has brown hair", Dr. Holland proclaimed. For that moment when the baby was finally out, there was a wince of a smile on the blondes face when she first laid eyes on her beautiful baby boy.

Dr. Holland took out the baby carefully, cutting the cord. One of the doctors took the baby to clean him up, wrapping him in a blue blanket. "It's a boy Emma", Dr. Holland smiled. The second moment Emma's smile faded way. Not because of her baby boy. It's because she was scared to raise him because she didn't know how. Emma wants to give him his best chance.

"Emma"?, Dr. Holland asked confused. The blonde looked away, grabbing the railing of the bed, gripping it tight, and tears started to come out. "Emma just so you know you can't change your mind", Dr. Holland stated holding the baby boy in his arms.

"No. I can't be a mother", Emma cried. The blonde still had a tight grip on the railings, trying not to look her son. She knew she was doing the right thing but this is how it has to be. Dr. Holland handed the baby to one of his superiors, taking him away. Emma closed her eyes for she felt pain and guilt for letting him go. Just remember, Emma is giving him his best chance. Tears melted down her hot sweaty face, taking a deep breathe, and closing her eyes once more.

Present Day

"Henry can I speak to you for a second", Emma knocked on the young boy's door.

"Ya sure", He smiled patting a spot for Emma on his bed. The blonde sat next to henry on his bed as henry waited for Emma to tell him what's going on. Flash backs in the young blondes head started to take toll, for she wondered how she should tell Henry about his father or should she lie. Emma knew lying didn't accomplish anything and it only makes things worse.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Henry. About your dad", she said. Henry nodded in reply waiting for his mom to tell him the truth about his father.

"His name was Neal Cassidy and we met in that yellow bug because I stole it. Well he stole it then I stole it", the blonde chuckled. "I started to fall in love with your father. He was a good man but times got hard and when I told him I was pregnant with you", Emma gently tapped Henry's small nose, receiving a smile from the boy. "He got scared and he ran away. After three nights, he never came back but your father did something really bad. He stole an expensive Swan necklace that was worth every penny in the world. Apparently your father had dropped it in the apartment and uh the police came, i took the fault, I got arrested because of what he did and i never saw him again until now. The reason why I'm here is because your father didn't do right by me and he broke my heart again", the blonde's eyes started to water in tears as she smiled sadly henry. "I'm sorry Ma. You should have told me before", Henry wrapped his arms around her neck. Emma wrapped her arms around him holding him tight.

"I don't want to see him if he broke your heart", Henry confessed with sad voice mixed with a hint of anger. Emma gently pushed Henry away, looking at him. Emma noticed he had her chin and he had Neal's beautiful brown eyes, his mom's goofy personality, and Neal's eyebrows. "Henry I understand you're upset. I get that but he's still your father and I know he doesn't want to hurt you kid. Just give him a chance", Emma said.

"Is that what you did with me? When you gave me up", Henry sadly voiced. Emma looked down at the ground for a sec then replied. "I did that to give you your best chance kid. I love you so much but I couldn't raise you because I was scared. Kid, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I thank Neal only for that." Emma hugged her baby boy tighter as he rested his head on her chest. "I love you ma", Henry said, cuddling against her body. "I love you to kid", Emma smiled.

Swan Queen

Emma Swan felt better after telling Henry the truth about his father. Considering he took it well, well kind of. She loved that Regina raised him to be a good man with a big heart and after all the stuff that happened, Emma never thanked her for doing that. The blonde finished tucking Henry in, leaving the boy to sleep. She quietly knocked on the brunette's door, figuring that she would be up this late.

"Regina", Emma whispered through the door creek. The hallway light shined through the door as Emma saw the brunette reading a novel and suddenly a blush appeared, seeing Regina was wearing her sexy glasses that make her look like a nerd.

"Come in Emma", the brunette said politely, setting down her book on her night stand. Emma opened the door all the way, entering in the room. For a minute, Emma just stood there watching Regina whose expression turned concerned. For that single minute, The blonde started to cry. She had no idea why she was crying but she suddenly felt herself being engulfed in Regina's strong arms.

"Emma what's wrong", Regina whispered. Suddenly Emma knew why she was crying. The tears weren't sad at all but happy tears.

"Nothing I just. I just never thanked you for raising Henry and I'm grateful that you two are together and I- I'm just so happy to be here with you and henry", Emma's voice cracked at each word, trying to catch her breathe.

"I'm so happy that you brought me a wonderful child into this world, Emma. Henry is the best thing that has ever happen to me and I'm thankful for that. Emma, you have given me something that haven't had in a very long time", Regina held her hand on Emma's cheek as Emma pressed her hand on her's. "Happiness", Regina smiled. "I'm glad that i have you. You're a great friend", Regina engulfed Emma in arms.

The blonde suddenly felt broken, hearing those words. Friends. Emma hoped someday regina would realize that she doesn't want to be friends. I'm in love with you, Emma said in her head over and over.

I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

So, honey, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

The lyrics are from Ed Sheeran Thinking out loud.

Next- You just have to wait and See.

Ya i know. I'm evil. Love you swens


	6. In the Moon Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Henry's birthday and You know what that means!!! Karaoke Night oh and Neal. This chapter is my favorite because Emma dedicates the song to Regina and it was the song they were dancing to the first time Emma was teaching Regina how to dance but for what. No spoilers!

Disclaimer- I do not own Emma and Regina

I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope I gave you the feels. It will take time for Emma and Regina to confess their feelings to each other but this is a slow burn.

This chapter will be all fluff and cuteness

Neal will be coming to storybrooke for Henry's birthday

I'm not going to write how henry is angry at his father because it's his birthday and this is a happy fluffy chapter. That will come later.

Karaoke night is in order

You will see Emma singing but the song will be for someone special to her.

Okay I'm going to shut up enjoy.

Sorry for my mistakes

Flash Back 2001

A nerdy classy blonde who looked like she was in her teen years, around age 19. The nerdy blonde approached a yellow stray bug parked in the alley. She was usually good at breaking into a car without smashing the window, so that wasn't a problem. The young teenager opened the car door, quickly getting Into the bug. She grabbed the screwdriver she used to break into the car and a rock. She stuck the screwdriver into the ignition, using a rock to nudge it in. With success, she drove off. Until she was on the road, nervously tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, a voice suddenly frightened her. A man who looked like he was in his 20s had a white stain shirt, a worn out brown leather jacket, and brown sweat pants. He had brown eyes and his hair was a shade of brownish blackish color with white skin. "You could have just asked me for the keys", the strange man said. The blonde nearly had a heart attack as she watched the man dangling the keys from his hands with a smile on his face.

Present

Emma Swan woke up with a smile on her face. The blonde stretched her arms out before checking the time. Glaring at the screen that hurt her eyes, she looked at the date. October 2nd 2015. Emma shot up from bed, quickly throwing on her clothes, and headed down stairs to meet her birthday boy. Emma wanted to surprise him so when she came downstairs, the boy had his back faced to her face. Regina on the other hand saw Emma but before Regina could say anything, Emma had shushed her quietly. A smile tugged on Regina's lips. The blonde carefully snuck up on Henry, Her arms rose up and attacked Henry, tickling him to death. "It's your birthday", Emma laughed as she tickled him. "Yes I'm a 11", Henry nearly yelled trying to catch his breath from laughing. The smiling blonde took her seat diangle from Regina and henry. "Are you now", Emma smiled as she grabbed her breakfast that was waiting for her.

"He's getting too old Emma, Perhaps", Regina didn't finish her sentence, and instead she got up from her seat and picked up henry, throwing him over her shoulders. Emma followed both of them to the living room. "Perhaps Henry is too old to have some raspberry kisses on his tummy", Regina made a bghhh sound on his stomach causing him to laugh. "Stop mom. Stop", He struggled, laughing so hard. "Mom, save me", the little 11 year old boy yelled, looking towards his other mom. "Oh Emma isn't going to save you". The blonde jumped on the couch where her little boy was, tickling him in the armpits, while Regina made raspberry kisses on his tummy. The doorbell rang and Henry was thankful for that. "Happy birthday my sweet boy", Regina said, receiving a smile from him that warmed her heart. Emma went to answer the door as she wondered who would be here this early. The blonde opened the door and her heart started to race.

"Neal", Emma whispered.

The blonde's skin started to turn red, boiling up from all the anger that just started to take place, and seeing his face again. She just wanted to punch him but she couldn't. How in the hell did he get here, Emma thought. Does he know its henry's birthday, Emma thought again. The real question is. How did he find me? Emma thought once more. She had too many thoughts in her head wondering why Neal could be here and wondering how he found her but that doesn't matter. This was Neal's chance to make it up to his son who is sitting in the living room with his mother. Emma isn't about to let Neal hurt him, even if she said he wouldn't.

"Hi Emma", Neal tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. Nervously swaying around.

"What are you doing here", Emma hissed.

"Henry stay here", Regina said. The brunette went to see who Emma was talking to you at the door and immediately wanted to punch him in the face just like Emma wanted.

"I came to see my son. It's his birthday. Isn't it?", Neal had a gift wrapped up with power rangers on the box.

Regina walked over to where Emma was, standing next to her. How dare he come here and act like everything's alright. After what he's done to Emma. Oh no, i don't think so, Regina said in her head. She wasn't about to see Emma get hurt again over this dim wit and more importantly wasn't going to let him hurt our son.

"First of all Neal", Regina choked on his name like something tasted bad.

"He's not your son. You lost that right when you abandon Emma", Regina said firmly. "I know that. I came here to make it up to him. Please just can we not fight and just enjoy this day. I'm just here for one night and then I will leave. Okay", Neal rose up his arms in defense. Emma didn't reply for she instead looked at Regina like she was asking permission. Emma knew Regina didn't like Neal so she wanted her yes or no because she cared about Regina's opinion.

"I suppose it will be alright for you to stay for Henry's birthday. Come on in", Regina welcomed Neal into her home. Emma and Regina's home. Once henry saw his father from across the room, he came rushing towards him with his arms opened wide. "Dad", Henry yelled with a smile on his face as he was wrapped up in his father's arms.

"Hey buddy, i came to visit you for your birthday", Neal spinned around with henry in his arms before he put him down on the ground. "Here you go buddy", Henry's father handed him his present and for that. Henry hugged his dad once more. "Thanks", He excitedly said. Regina, Emma, and Neal watched Henry running over to the living room with his gift that he received from his father.

Flashbacks started to appear in the blondes mind. She started to remember that time when it was her birthday and Neal took her a karaoke bar in Minnesota.

Flashback Minnesota

"Come on Emma. You will do great, I heard you sing before", Neal begged while he lightly pulled on Emma's arm, trying to get her to follow him on stage.

"That was only in the shower and when I'm cooking dinner", Emma laughed from behind. The blonde never had an audience, she was always shy about what people thought about her, or if they would judge her. She always put up a wall between her and dangerous of humans. By the time they reached the stage, Emma was about to make a run for it but Neal had stopped her.

"Hello Everybody. I'm Neal and this is my girlfriend Emma. Now i have heard her sing. She is great. So Emma", Neal motioned out his hand for Emma to take a hold of, leading her to the mike.

"You're so dead", Emma hissed with a smile on her face. The blonde took a deep breathe, gripping the microphone's neck. She looked towards the audience then looked down. The words on the screen started to appear as she gracefully started to sing the words but was still nervous about the whole thing.

A song called "In the moonlight", By Susie Suh.

"So what are we doing for my birthday", Henry asked, playing with his new toy he got. An idea jolted through Emma's body, thinking about taking her son to Karaoke. "Do you like to sing", Emma asked.

"I love to sing", Henry smiled. Emma always knew her son was born a singer. He get's it from his awesome mom. He has a lot of things in common with his mom's and his father. He is one lucky kid.

"Well everyone. Karaoke night is in order", Emma said.

Karoke Night- Emma singing "In the moonlight"

The terrified nervous blonde got up on the stage before the end of night. She wasn't nervous about the audience or her son hearing her sing. She was nervous about Regina hearing her.

Emma started to sing the words that appeared on the screen, immediately recognizing the song.

When I see you, I see me;

Caged heart, Passion up your sleeve.

A music cocoon surrounding you.

I know you know it but

How do we show it?

There's too much to lose,

But tonight we choose.

Emma suddenly caught herself staring at Regina Mills. The most beautiful women that was in the room and she was the only one for Emma Swan.

Memories

"Regina come on. How do you not know how to dance, it's easy", Emma giggled trying to help Regina with her first date with Danial.

"Just can you help me with the dance Please", Her tone of voice started to get cranky and impatient.

"Oh okay cranky pants. Just follow my lead", Emma rose up her hand in front of regina for her to take it.

So we dance alone in the moonlight.

Just you & I And the stars and I'm

falling through the sky to find it,

ah-ah...

And there's magic in the air.

A lotus flower floating out of despair

And my winter sun,

You are my broken one.

"We danced to the music, our feet in perfect sync to the beating of my heart. As the song progressed I felt relaxed, and allowed a small smile to form on my lips"- (Not my words)

"See you're getting the hang of it", Emma said, spinning Regina around and when she saw that angel. Emma immediately fell in love with her. The brunette came rushing back into Emma's arms as they swayed left to right, right to left as the music took them into heaven.

"Thanks for helping me Emma", Regina smiled.

"Your welcome".

For that whole night while Emma sung the words to the song, all she could do was look at Regina. The brunette was looking at her to, for she was amazed by the blondes voice. Her voice was like a lullaby. So sweet, so calm, and had made regina blush completely.

So we dance alone in the moonlight.

Just you & I And the stars and I'm

falling through the sky to find it .

Ah-ah-ah...

Ooooh~ oooh~

Ah~

So we dance alone in the moonlight.

Just you & I And the stars and I'm

falling through the sky To find it.

ah-ah-ah...

And I know it can't be sure,

But I have to follow more

I'm waiting for the cure,

ah-ah-ah...

The song died down on Emma's lips. She bowed receiving "Whoooos" and huge loud claps that echoed through the room but she didn't focus on the audience. Emma saw something she never seen before from Regina. Something that no one has seen or no one has even unleashed.

Emma saw a sparkle in the brunette's eyes. Feeling like she could hear the brunette's heartbeat. The blonde felt like she was connected to her. She made Regina feel like she was the only one in the room.


	7. Two Heart Broken Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I said no spoilers in the last chapter but the spoiler is here in this chapter. This will be about Regina and her ex. I also made a mistake in one of the other chapters because I said Daniella broke up with Regina but it was Regina. You will see soon. Flash back between Regina and Emma and how Regina was being a bitch to Emma.

Hey everyone, i hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was fluffy, don't thank me or anything. Just kidding. Any ways this chapter is all swan queen. This chapter will focus on regina and emma's past. I will not write the present, this is a flashback chapter all the way through. Possibly the present will come in at the end. I'm still thinking of way to introduce our ladies instead of Henry coming to Emma and shiz but i will have to think about it. That will soon come up tho once i got the details. You know details details, ugh i can't be funny at all. Any how enjoy as always. Luv you swens and sorry for my mistakes.

I realize i called regina's true love danial instead of daniela. My apologies. Regina's true love is a girl, and her name is daniela

Flash Back

She thought back to when she first fell in love with Regina because it wasn't tonight when she was dancing. Emma was falling in love with her over and over, every single day. A part of her i had hoped regina would find happiness with daniela but the other part had hoped regina would feel the same way about her. Emma Swan has been in love with this women for over a decade. She slowly started to fall in love with her when she would get angry or complain about how emma doesn't her dishes or when they first met. Even though regina didn't like emma back then, she always took care of her and emma is forever grateful for that. Day by day, Month by month, and every second, with every minute that passes by when she's with that women. Emma falls in love with her over and over. It's like the brunette has got her on a roller coaster but she never gets tired.

Emma sat on the couch with a beer in her hand as she waited for Regina's return, to see how the date went. Henry was sound asleep when Emma went to check on him. So all she could is wait for her. The women she loves but that mother of their child doesn't know. The click of the door synced through the walls, as Emma quickly got up. Regina Mills was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at Emma from across the room. The brunette didn't say anything because the tears already said it.

"Regina", Emma closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the broken Regina. The blonde didn't say word until she waited for regina to calm down. Emma just held her in her arms because that's all she wanted to do. Just hold her, take care of her, and even though regina doesn't know emma swan is madly in love with her, the blonde was always going to be a good friend.

The brunettes cries died down as they found themselves sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"What happen", Emma whispered calmly.

"Daniela", Regina choked as more tears came out.

"Did she hurt you. Regina do i have to go kick her ass", Emma joked trying to get a smile on the brunette's face. For it appeared it worked.

"No", The brunette chuckled. "We broke up", Regina smiled sadly. She hoped that regina would find happiness but not to get her heart broken.

"I'm so sorry", Emma pleaded giving regina a quick hug. "Well i'm the one who broke up with her", Regina confessed. I guess fate is on my side, Emma thought.

"Why did you break up with her. You two were so happy and stuff", Emma complained. "You loved her and why would you break up with her. It's not the end the world is it because if i have to spend my days with you watching chick flicks and eating ice cream, i'm happy to join in", Emma babbled again. The brunette chuckled at Emma's enthusiasm, finding it quite adorable.

"I broke up with her because i don't love her", Emma's eye went wide. "I mean i do love her of course but there was something else missing and daniella wasn't the one to fill that missing piece. It's like my heart is destined to be with someone else", Regina looked deep in the blonde's sea green eyes, as she smiled.

"If only if she was in this room, it would be much easier for you to find", The blonde chuckled.

"That would be much easier i suppose but it would be funny if it was you", Regina joked, giving the blonde a jolt of energy through her. "That would be funny", Emma put on her "I'm in love with you but I'm afraid to tell you", Smile.

If only you knew the women you're chasing for is right here, Emma thought.

"So are you going to be okay", Emma asked.

"Ya I think I'll be okay", Regina slightly giggled. Emma's face turned a shade of pink. "What's so funny", Emma cursorily asked. "It's just me and you are not good in relationships. We both broke up our relationships and we just had our heart broken again. It appears that karma is on our side and it's a bitch", Regina sarcastically said with a hint of laughter falling from her lips. "That is true", Emma chucked. "It's a good thing we have each other", Emma added with a blushing smile. "Ya I suppose so", Regina nodded towards the blonde as her brown eyes gazed at Emma's sea green eyes.

Emma's Pov

One day I will tell you my secret Regina. One day I will confess my love to you. One day I will show you that I am worthy of your love and on that day, I will promise you. I will never break your heart. You are everything to me. I fell in love with you slowly. Then all at once.

"I think we should go to bed", Regina yawned, showing a sign she was tired.

"Ya we probably should", Emma said. Both women got up, leaving the living room and headed upstairs.

Flashback- Regina and Emma not getting along.

"Emma, what the hell did I say about cleaning up the guest room. Your clothes are thrown everywhere. What did you live in a dump back then", Regina sternly said as her voice snarked with sarcasm.

"Well sorry women. I will do my chores mom", The blonde loved to play Regina's game.

"You're lucky invited you into my home and that reason why I did it was for Henry. You may be his mother also and he may love having you here but I do not. I don't like you and I'll never will. Got it", Regina sternly said without the sarcastic tone.

"Ya. I think I do", Emma sadly said as her lips turned a sad frown. "I will clean up the room", Emma said.

An hour has passed since Regina left the room and Emma cleaned it up. The blonde exhaled the air in and out as she felt she was dying. Tears started to burn her eyes, her muffles started to fill the room. Emma laid on her bed crying in her pillow. Emma always felt like a failure and Regina was right. Apparently Regina had heard the cries coming from room. The brunette opened the door not caring if emma told her to get out, instead she found herself hugging the blonde. Like she wanted to protect her.

"I'm sorry", The brunette calmy said.

"No it's okay. I'm a failure anyways", Emma mouthed sadly. "Hey", Regina's finger tip slightly came in contact with Emma's skin, as she put her finger on the blondes chin. Emma got the message looking up at the brunette. Brown eyes met Green.

"You are not a failure Emma. I was out of line and I should have never have said those things. I have to accept the fact you're Henry's mother to", Regina's voice synced through room, sending butter flies towards the blondes stomach.

"Thank you", Emma shyly smiled. "You're welcome", She smiled as well.

"You called me Emma"

"Isn't that your name"

"Ya but you never called me by my first name"

"Well things changed. Now let's go downstairs to eat dinner with our son", Regina got up, giving her hand out towards the blonde. "Emma", Regina smiled as Emma took her hand into her own.

Present day

The brunettes knuckles banged quietly on Emma's door as she waited for an answer. The door shot open immediately when Emma heard the knock, knowing it was Regina that was reminding her. Dinner is ready. "Dinner is ready", Regina said. "What are we having", The blonde questioned. It was habit for her asking silly questions, just like this one. "Our son's favorite. Lasagna", Regina's lips smacked. Her voice dripped with sexyiness with a mix of a seduction tone.

"That's also my favorite", Her child voice sounded through the room.

"Well you better hurry up before our son eats it all. Emma".


	8. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Some triggers will happen in this chapter but not to much. Enjoy.

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Enjoy. Italic marks in the beginning are Emma's dream, present day not the past. I realized I never explained Emma's job she had here in story Brooke. Regina is mayor in story Brooke just to clarify that. Emma is the sheriff and a new character is coming in. Yayyyyy. Not telling. Find out yourself. I am also not sure when I will write the flashback to when Regina and Emma meet or when Regina adopts henry but I'm thinking about doing it in the last chapter of this fanfic, such as memories. In this chapter, a very drunk Leroy will trigger some bad memories for Emma when she was in foster care but don't worry. Regina was there to make it all better.

Emma was sleeping soundly in her bed. Her body singing liltly rhythmically of the sound of music coming from her mouth, as she moaned in pleasure. Her hands melted down her lissome body, so slender and so graceful.Emma's summary body was light as her delicate hands slipped inside her pajama pants. Her soft fingers danced on her clit, as she felt the Tintinnabulation shoot up in her core, making her wet. "Regina", she whispered. Her breathe Mellifluous sweet sounding of her moans that filled the room with deep affection of love.The blonde's clit started to get hard; as she rubbed her clit in between her fingers wishing it was Regina's fingers. "Regina please", Emma moaned in the dark room. The blonde started to dream of Regina's fingers on her clit, inside her, making her wet until she couldn't take it anymore, and Cumming on Regina's command.

"Is this what you wanted Emma", her voice spoke with eloquence. Regina's fingers danced so happily on Emma's clit as her other hand played with Emma's nipples, twisting it in pleasure, and pinching it for pain. Pain that Emma enjoyed. Emma felt like her body was efflorescence, blooming into something else that she never felt before. Emma swan felt so alive. Regina's lips brushed slightly on Emma's, her soft lips kissed Emma's jaw line, until she reached her neck.

"You're so beautiful", Regina moaned against Emma's neck, her tongue wrapped against Emma's pulse as she sucked on it with her mouth. The blonde's body was yearning, for she felt an intense feeling of burning desire, craving Regina's touch.

"Please Regina, mmmm don't stop", Emma moaned a romantic-sounding reverie, her moans got lost in her thoughts, extending it with the love of her life.

"You're so wet for me baby", Regina filled Emma's burning desire by slipping two fingers gently inside Emma. The blonde's body rocked against the Brunettes finger, feeling like she was in heaven.

The alarm on the side of her dresser went off, scaring the blonde half to death, as her fantasy faded away. The dream was mind blowing in every single way. For it felt thrilling and steamy with lust. She never wanted to wake up from that thrilling breathtaking dream but it appears there is still a world outside these walls. Emma pulled her hand out of her pants, smelling the wetness that Regina conflicted when Emma dreamt about the women. She quickly got dressed and headed down stairs to meet henry who was eating breakfast.

"Hey mom", Henry smiled before he gobbled down the last of his bacon, as he took a sip of his milk.

"Hey kid, you ready for school", the blonde asked, sitting on the stool next to Henry. "Yep and it's time so byee", Henry replied as he made his way to the door. "Bye kid", Emma said. Emma was so grateful Regina wasn't there because she had went to work early as expected. The blonde couldn't be around Regina after that dream she had, Regina made her crazy every single day. The lip biting, the hot outfits that squeezed her ass, the sexy smirk she gives Emma, and her smile that sent butterflies in the blonde's stomach. Emma exhaled heavily, breathing in the air in and out, trying to relax. By the time she was done with her breakfast she headed out to the station. Emma has been working at the station ever since she got here and the only dangers around here were drunk people that get there ass thrown in jail after getting a few complaints from story Brooke citizens. The one person she was always arresting was Leroy, who always liked to get drunk and annoy the hell out of people, even Emma. Her partner, Graham Herbert, was a nice gentlemen and a very complex guy. She and graham started to hit it off as they became best friends. Emma loved his Irish accent for some reason. Mostly because he reminded her of the first foster brother she had who was just like graham. Nice, sweet, and kind. The blonde entered the sheriff station, hanging her coat on the coat hanger.

"Good to see you Emma, how was your morning", His irish accent voiced so calmly in the room. The blonde looked towards graham who was sitting at his desk that had a messy filed paper's on it, spreaded everywhere. "It was good how was yours", Emma smiled walking over to Graham's desk. "The usual you know. I just wish I had someone to wake up next to", Graham replied as he took a sip of his coffee. "Well if true love was easy, we would all have it", Emma half smiled, half laughed. "I wish that too", Graham replied. The phone's started to ring indicating that's their cue.

"Ya". "Okay i will be right there". "Yes just keep him there". "Yes thank you", Graham hung up the phone, slamming against the desk. "Who was that", Emma asked as her hands slipped inside the back pocket of her jeans. "It was Leroy again, apparently he started a bar fight and now he won't leave", the scruffy handsome bearded Irishman replied, grabbing his coat off his chair and slipping it on. Why am i not surprise, Emma thought. I already gotten used to how my mornings started at the sheriff's station, Emma giggled. "Well then let's go arrest his ass because that's my favorite part to do", Emma smirked as she walked up to the coat hanger grabbing her red leather jacket.

"Always is", Graham replied. Emma started up the yellow bug, while graham took the sheriff's car. The blonde followed graham to the bar, pulling up across the street from the bar. She strapped her badge on her jeans as she followed graham inside the bar. "Leroy", Graham voiced soothingly but annoyed.

"You called the police", Drunken Leroy attacked the bartender, grabbing by his collar and yanking him with full force. Graham nodded towards Emma who ran up towards drunk Leroy and the bartender he was trying to kill, as she yanked his hand away from him. The bartender fell to the ground, coughing loudly. "You're under arrest for being a stupid ass drunk. Again", Emma couldn't help the choice of words that slipped from her mouth. She just wanted to annoy him, just like he annoyed her. "Get off of him", He yelled trying to fight the blonde who was trying to put handcuffs on his wrist. Emma struggled to hold him but appears Leroy was too strong to resist the urge of getting arrested. Leroy pushed Emma off roughly, causing her to fall hard on the ground; her head hit the wooden floor with a loud thud. Without the sudden warning, graham attacked leroy, not hesitating to slip the cuffs on his wrist. "You're also arrested for hitting the sheriff", Graham smirked. "Hey you okay", Graham politely asked. "Ya i think so", She got up slowly as her hands clutched her head so tight, groaning in pain. "You don't look fine. Why don't you head home and get some arrest. I'll take care of Leroy here", Graham said.

"Okay, i guess that would be fine. Thanks". Emma headed out of the bar, her hands still on her head trying to take away the pain that was throbbing inside her head. She felt like her head was pounding every second. "Dammit Leroy", Emma hissed under her breath, getting into the yellow bug and driving home. The blonde ran towards the door, opening it roughly, as she slammed it. She couldn't stand the pain that her head was in, she hated it. Emma wanted to scream because this pain reminded her when she was in her foster homes and the dad would get drunk and yell very loudly or even worse hit her. Every night when Emma was little she would hold her head, trying to take away the pain. The tears started to take a shore in her eyes as they glistened brightly. Emma headed upstairs not caring that she still had her shoes on, all she wanted was to lay down but that was to difficult. She was Beleaguer with the attack of Leroy, feeling exhausted every second. She clutched her jaw tight trying not to scream as her body started to shake violently. Emma wanted the pain to stop. Just like she wanted the pain to stop when she was a child who got beaten up by her foster dad every single day when he was drunk. The door opened but Emma didn't do anything. The blonde just laid on her bed, clenching her jaw tight, holding her breath, and shaking violently. "Emma, graham told me what happened, are okay", Regina walked upstairs towards Emma's bedroom. "Emma", Regina replied once more not getting a reply from the blonde. She opened the door quietly, seeing the blonde sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh Emma", Regina whispered. The brunette closed the distance between her and Emma, pulling the blonde up and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It hurts", Emma painfully said, more tears flooded her eyes. "Shhh, you will be okay Emma. Don't worry", her angel voice filled the blonde's ear with music, calming her down a little.

"It always hurts", Emma sadly said. Regina tightened her arms around the blonde, holding her with strong arms and not wanting to let go.

"You're going to be okay Emma. You're safe here", Regina said, rubbing circles on the blonde's back.

"With you", the blonde didn't ask out of question because she already knew the answer.

"Yes with me", Regina said. "You will always be safe with me, Emma".

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

I hope you enjoyed this amazing chapter. The song is called safe and sound by taylor swift.


	9. True Love is magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma fianly admit their feelings for each other!!!!!!!! enough said. No one needs slow burn because it's to painful.. our ladies need to be together and for real they do. Stupid writers don't even know that Emma and Regina are in love with each other. I mean hello have you seen the way Regina looks at Emma and the way she looks at robin.... ha robin and Regina haven't even said I love you to each other and she found him in back of an alley bar with tinker bells magical pixie dust. Emma and Regina met because of their son. Their relationship is more unique than any others on the show. If you haven't notice the eye sex between them in season 1 and the sharing of clothes oh and they have saved each other countless of times, enough said. They would die for each other and would do anything to save their son. No one will ever change my mind about swan queen because it a beautiful ship. Oh and Enjoy

Hey I'm back with another wonderful chapter and I have to say, I'm approving my writing skills and I hope you guys say the same. I wish I would get more reviews on here because right now I sound desperate and I hate to sound desperate. So can anyone tell me how I'm doing with this story, I would appreciate it.

Now I'm continuing off of the last chapter, in the end where Regina is holding Emma after that incident with Leroy. I could not wait much longer because this is a very special chapter. You will find out soon enough. Enjoy.

The night was still young in a lovely setting of both women still holding each other, grasping their bodies tight and holding it in their embrace. The mellifluous of the quietness was a sweet sounding. The moon had shone through the window, as it's light landed on Emma and Regina, showing beauty. Emma never felt safe until now. The inspiration that Emma felt from Regina, the women whom she loves was her savior, her reflection, her weakness, and the bravery Regina had for Emma. Safe is all Emma wants. To be safe with Regina mills. Emma pulled away from Regina's embrace. She felt time was frozen in place, for she stared at the beautiful women who had just held in her arms. The blonde smiled shyly at the brunette, her dark chocolate brown eyes gazing back, as her hand softly cupped Emma's cheek, and a delightful moment. Regina smiled.

"Thank you", Emma acknowledged, leaning into Regina's touch.

"You're welcome dear. I will always be here for you, no matter what", Regina assured the blonde in a affirmed tone of voice.

"You're a great friend you know. You're also a great mother to. I feel safe when I'm with you and I'm not sure why but you are the only person that gets me, you know. You're my only friend I have had that understands me. I know this is going to sound crazy but i feel like we were destined to meet and because of that, because of Henry, our son, we have grown closer together. Not just for henry's sake but for ours. When I told you about my past, you held me until i stopped crying, Regina you took the pain away, and because of that. I had fallen in love with you. I'm already in love with you"

The last words echoed inside the brunette's head, a song she couldn't get out of her head. The voice of Emma Swan. "I had fallen in love with you". Those flawless words, breathtaking actually, took Regina off the edge of loneliness and into happiness. "I'm already in love you", were so unique, so special, and for that single dedicated moment, Regina's soft lips connected with the blondes, their lips touched. Feeling like a billion fireworks just exploded in the night for they got lost in the kiss. Moans escaped off their tongues, feeling they were drinking an Elixir of compassionate love, the two women shared with one kiss. The kiss was slowly stopped, as Regina lifted her lips gently off of Emma's. Her brown chocolate eyes gazed into the blonde's sea green eyes.

"You have no idea how long i been waiting for you to say that Emma Swan, because i'm falling in love with you as well. I was scared to admit at first but now i finally see clearly. It was fate all along. Fate we were meant to be and i had hope that someday we will be together. I fell in love with you because you are strong, noble women, and has a precious heart", Regina paused, she landed her palm of her hand stretched on Emma's chest where her heart beats. "You have a good heart. You and I, we have shown each other that we can be happy. You are my missing piece".

Emma's world was coming together, her broken heart was fixed, and her soul was healed. Regina is Emma's happy ending. Regina is her world and Emma is Regina's world. There love that they have for each other was unconditional. Nothing could ever change that. Emma opened the drawer and pulled out a small spiral notebook, as she opened it up to the first page.

"I wanted to show you this. I been writing poems about how i feel about you and now they the day has come to share those feelings with you", She confessed though a whisper. Emma folded the note book on the first open page, gently putting it in the palm of Regina's hands.

I feel They brought light to the darkness and The love I have for her touches my soul sometimes,

When I think of you each night and day,  
And when I see you, I see my missing piece ,  
I love you more than words can say...

This love Is Breathtaking! This love adores!  
I can't resist her smile, it's true!  
My love grows stronger every day for us and Hope fade into shadows...

Your soul is Faith; your heart is Light,  
and my heart is truly in your hands.  
I would go to the end of the world for you and I would run miles for you til life was done,  
But YOU are the focus of my plans.

This Complex Compassion is The Breathtaking love,  
And for you, Regina Mills, I thank Heaven above.

All my love, Emma Swan

Regina was speechless. No she was horrified but in a good way. Her fingertips brushed slightly on the notebook, tracing every word. Each sentence, each letter, and every word she read was truly an emotional estate of beauty, compassion and her heart was warmed.

"Emma", Regina whispered as she cupped the blonde's cheeks, smoothing her thumb gently on the blonde's soft skin.

"This is so beautiful", is all Regina said, as she smiled. Taking Emma's soft delicate hands, she lifted it up on her own cheek.

"Your skin is so soft", a nervous smile curved on her lips. Regina chuckled lightly, taking Emma's face with both hands, and pulling her in a breathtaking kiss. The kiss touched both their hearts.

"And you're lips are to", Emma giggled against Regina's lips. "I could kiss you all day", Regina kissed Emma on the nose, the cheeks, and basically all over her face. Even her scar that was on the bottom of the blonde's lips. She always wanted to kiss that scar.

"Boy do I love them", The blonde pressed her lips on Regina's, sharing her breathe into the brunettes and tasting the love, and her lips spoke a poem.

"God i love you Emma. I will always love you", Regina confessed.

Well there you have it. They confessed their feelings to each other. What a surprise. I could not take the slow burn anymore.

Next chapter.

Emma and Regina talk more about their feelings.

They send henry with Neal to New York because it's spring back apparently in my fanfiction.

Not sure if I will write Neal and henry in new York because this is just about Emma and Regina's journey but I will try my best.

I hope you loved it and sorry for my mistakes.


	10. You'll be my resloution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry goes with Neal to New York for some father and son bonding. Regina and Emma have a little date night which leads to Emma singing for that beautiful women.

Warning- You may experience to much smiling and jumping up and down like a complete idiot. Don't worry were all idiots just like Emma Swan.

Enjoy this chapter. Love you swens and sorry for my mistakes.

Emma was happy that Henry went with Neal to New York to give him a chance. The most important thing Emma has learned from her childhood says is, "Don't give up on the people you love". Emma was very proud of Henry and how far he has became to grow up to be a good man, even if he is an 11 year old boy still enjoying life. Regina is the one of reasons why.

Flash Back

"You ready to go kid", Emma knocked lightly on Henry's open-door.

"Ya, I'm all packed and ready to go", Henry stated with a sound of amusement in his voice. At least he's excited, Emma thought.

"I'm glad that you're giving him a second chance. I know that it's hard but don't give up on him just yet. You love him, Right?", Emma smiled, getting down on one knee to measure herself the same height Henry was.

"I love my dad and I love my mom's", the little 11 year old wrapped his scrawny arms around Emma's neck.

"We love you too Henry. So very much", the blonde assured, enclosing the boy in her arms.

Emma and Henry came downstairs to meet Neal and Regina, who were silently waiting the kitchen.

"You ready to go Bud", Neal got up from the bar stool, walking towards Henry who had a tight grip on his Back-Pack straps and a goofy smile on his face. "Yep, I'm ready for New York pizza and video games", Henry smiled. "Well I guess we better get going", Neal snickered at the young boy. He was just excited as his son was.

"Hey aren't you going to say bye to your mom. I'm going to miss you like crazy", Regina announced with an "Aw", tone in her voice. She opened her arms wide for Henry, who was running towards her with open arms. The brunette kissed his messy hair before letting him go. "Bye Moms, I love you", Henry yelled as he ran towards the door and outside the awaiting car. Neal was grabbed gently by the arm by Emma who yanked him in back inside before he could leave.

"If anything happens to our son, you're dead", the blonde hissed but with a quietly tone of voice a she tried to say in a nice-calm way. "Nothing will happen to him when he's in my car, I promise", Neal assured both women as he looked at them both. Emma and Regina nodded nervously and for their sake, hoped that Neal could be trusted with their son.

Time seemed to go by. The quietness that filled the house without their son, was quite peaceful. The sound of music filled the room, echoing through the walls. It was relaxing music to enjoy the peace that they had left before henry returned. Regina has been cooking dinner, while emma was taking a shower. She was making Emma's favorite which is grilled cheese but regina threw in some salad in a dinner bowl. It will be about twenty minutes before the food is done, giving enough time for Regina to convince Emma to sing. Regina has been hearing Emma singing in the shower every day when she first arrived here. Her voice sounded like an angel. Quietly, Regina went upstairs to the bathroom but did not hear any singing, it was dead in their. She wondered if she should go in and check on her but she did not wanted to invade her privacy, so she knocked instead.

"Hey Emma", the brunette curiously asked, giving a knock on the door again. "You okay in there", Concern started to take toll in her voice, after receiving no answer. It's not like she hopped out the window, Right?. She knocked on the bathroom door one more time and was relieved to hear some movement in the bathroom.

"Ya, I'm okay. I'm just nervous that's all". Regina never knew Emma Swan was the nervous type.

"I have never struck you as the nervous type. Why are you nervous anyways", Regina asked on the other side of the door.

"Because last night a gorgeous angel kissed me and told me she felt the same way"

"Hmm, I wonder who", the brunette teased. Emma opened the door, taking the brunette by surprise when she grabbed her shirt, pulling her in and crashing her lips on to the brunettes.

Both women pulled each other closer together, feeling like their bodies were magnets attached to each other, not wanting to let go. "Now I'm not nervous at all", Emma smiled against Regina's lips. Regina curved her lips into a smile as well, moving a stay of hair from the blonde's face, as she tucked it in behind her ears. "You are something else Emma Swan". Regina whispered.

"When i kiss you, you take my breathe away. There is something about you that makes me feel so alive, like when you touch me or kiss me. It's magic that I'm feeling", Regina explained. The words touched Emma's heart completely, making her blush like a complete idiot.

"If you keep telling me these things I might not be able to stop blushing like a complete a idiot"

"Didn't anyone tell you Ms. Swan, that you're my idiot?"

"And i love being your idiot", both women smiled.

"Food is probably done but one thing i want to ask you"

"What's that?"

"Will you please sing for me? I heard you singing in the shower before and you sound like an angel", Regina puckered her lips, giving Emma an adorable pouting face that Emma could not say no too. "Okay how could I say no to that cute face", Emma plopped Regina's nose. "Yay", Regina gave another sweet kiss on the blonde's lips, "I can't wait Ms. Swan. Now come, your dinner a-waits", the brunette took the blonde's hands, leading her downstairs to eat.

30 Minutes later

"This is for the most beautiful women i have ever laid eyes on", The blonde had her guitar ready, her hands shaking but she had nothing to worry about when she looked into Regina's eyes. She saw her home. Regina's heart started to beat fast as a speeding light jolted by when Emma started to play and the voice of angel started to sing. Each note the blonde played had a prepossessing sound that made Regina tear up.

I'm giving up

This whole lie, this whole me

Call it out like a family

Instead I bide my time, get a ride

Until the rubber leaves the road

You said don't lie so I made the truth

Seemed like a lie to even you

Control your fear. It's clear

That you do not know where you're going to

So, don't you worry

You'll be my resolution

Characters of no illusion

You'll be my resolution

One month down and it's in sight

oh, I'm guaranteed to lose my mind

It's dangerous to speak and sigh

You might know what I'm trying to hide

So from the cradle to quarter age

oh, I bought the book but didn't flip the page

oh, readiness is near. We steer

As far away from the coming of days

So, don't you worry

You'll be my resolution

Characters of no illusion

You'll be my resolution

Characters of no illusion

You'll be my resolution

Turn around, put it down and see

That this is really the place to be.

I'm not you, nor you me

But we're both moving steady.

Emma sang that last words from the song. She set down her guitar, as cupped Regina's cheeks in both her hands; her forehead touched the brunette's. Regina's warm hands held the blonde's hands in place, for they just sat there, forgetting about the world.

"I love you", Emma said.

"I love you too darling".

Well I'm going to go because my hands are about to fall off. It's freezing. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Smut will be coming soon, in theaters near you. Haha, okay seeya swens until next time.

The song resolution by Matt Corby. Check it out.


	11. One step at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma decide not to have sex until they are ready... some neal and henry.

Disclaimer- I do not own Emma and Regina, sadly.

So i wanted to write about where henry and neal's relationship is at and get on that father and son spending time together moments. Don't worry our ladies are in this as well but at the end. This is a short chapter, my apologizes. Sorry for my mistakes.

Enjoy.

The first time neal and henry reconnected that special father and son bond, was when neil told the truth. Neal was the kind of guy who lies but later on the truth hurts. He wanted henry to know everything, tell him how sorry is, and hoping the truth will earn him forgiveness. Henry was just about done with his pizza another bribe for the kid that was obviously not hard to see at his age. If there was anything Henry learned from being raised by regina is to forgive your loved ones who hurt you in the first place and don't give up on the people you care about. The last of his cheesy pizza went into his mouth, chewing, swallowing, and muttering a "Thank You" before cleaning off his face with a white tissue towel. Henry's face turned into a confused young boy who didn't know who is father was when he looked at him. Henry pushed the plate towards Neal, pushing his shoulders in.

"I know a bribe when i see one"

"It's that obvious huh"

"Are you going to tell me the truth"

"Henry what happened between me and your mother was completely my fault and i'm never going to forgive myself but i'm hoping i will earn your forgiveness back".

It seemed Henry could handle anything. He was ready to take the truth no matter how it hurt him or most of all hurt his mom. He was raised by a queen and savior. He was raised to be a good man in this world and treat everyone with respect and he was thankful for Emma and Regina for being his moms.

"Ya I can handle it", Henry affirmed. His adult side taking over. Neal took a deep breath not knowing what to say or where to began. The truth was spoken, the walls caved in, and the truth was heard.

"I'm glad you too old me the truth. I think it was very brave of you", Henry smiled. His cheeks puffed up with red all over it and his smile was everything to his father.

"So how was the pizza"

Neal pointed towards the empty plate that had greasy pizza.

"It's okay"

Henry pushed his shoulders in, tucking his side of his neck on his shoulder and lifting his hands trying to look innocent.

"What!? It's the best pizza in New York"

Neal laughed

"I was joking. I haven't had pizza in a long time, Regina is a healthy tonic",

Henry used two fingers, quoting the last of his sentence as he rolled his eyes. His mom did sure hammer him about eating junk food. At least he could enjoy it while it last.

"Where do you come up with this stuff. I swear buddy you are the smartest kid I know. You got your mother's smart jeans and you got my good looks",

Neal smiled. Stealing a high five from Henry.

"I want to be a writer"

"I'm sure you'll be great one, hen"

Henry was surprised by the new nickname, smiling at his father. After awhile he craved more pizza and had a totally have 5.

When you grow up, you go to college, get married, falling in love, and have children. You hope life treats you well on your journey and spend the rest of your days living the highway to heaven. Falling in love is hard but when you find that special someone that takes her breathe away. Don't let it go. Regina and emma never found that special someone until they found each other. It's some who knows you're not okay by the sound of your voice. Its someone who looks at you with their heart and soul, seeing their home inside there eyes. It's the person who trusts you, giving you hope, and pulling you back towards the light. It's the one person who inspire you, who don't give up on you, and fall in love with you over and over. Its that one person who knows you better than anyone else and accepting you when no one else would. "I love you", are powerful words. When they say it to you. Heart beats faster, palms sweat, and if you feel that way. You love them too. Regina always thought love was strength not weakness.

"Regina", Emma moaned, the burning sensation was filling her up and shooting straight up in her Core. Every single kiss counted, every touch that made her heart explode, and every moan that escaped. Felt so good. Better than good. It was heaven. The brunette kissed every part of emma's neck, trialing small wet kisses on her throat, flicking her tongue on the blondes ear, then sucking her pulse hard that caused Emma to scream in pleasure.

"Regina please", the young women struggled to breathe through how good Regina's skin felt against her body. Her hands all over her body. Regina claimed Emma's lips on her own, pouring out how much she loves her with one kiss. Their tongues thought for dominance, tasting each other as they swirled their soft tongues. Feeling the burning sensation in both women's mouths. Emma's hand grasped Regina's right boob, giving it a tight squeeze. The brunette took off her shirt, followed by her black lace bra that fell smoothly off her body and was tossed on the side of the couch.

"You're so beautiful", The blonde couldn't take her eyes off the brunettes chest. She looked between Regina and her breasts, clearly taking her breathe away.

"As are you my darling but I want to take things slow. I don't want you to regret it Emma. I don't want to hurt you", Regina's pupils dilated at the rate at 45%, as she gazed in the blondes beautiful eyes.

"You could never hurt me, Regina and you're right. We should take things slow. So what do you say, do you want to go out on a date with me", Emma threw her arms around Regina's neck, her lips curved into a smile.

"I would love too", she said happily. Regina went in for another kiss but was stopped by Emma rose her finger, pressing it firmly against the brunettes lip.

"If you kiss me again, I might not be able to stop. And for the love of God put a shirt on, ugh you're so damn sexy", The blonde got off the brunettes lap, quickly heading into the kitchen.

"What did I get myself into", Regina smiled.

oooo you guys excited for their first date.

Next- date time and more father and son bonding

Oh yes when ur puplis expand 45% at someone that means you love them.


	12. Swan Mills Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry arrives back and tells his moms that he is completely okay with Regina and Emma dating.

Hey guys. Sorry for the late delay been busy for school finals and what not. So I changed the chapter a bit. This will be a part 1 where Neal and Henry come back and emma n gina telling them and part 2 is the date and Neal and Henry having a guys night. So here's part 1

It didn't take that along for Neal and Henry to arrive in front of the mansion at precisely 4:30 pm. Emma had a low pit building up in her stomach, as she watched them get out of the car. She was upstairs watching from Regina's bedroom window. Regina was greeting Henry a welcome home hug. Emma was quite nervous about telling Henry about Regina and her love for the women but she had nothing to be ashamed of. Regina wasn't someone to be ashamed of. She was someone to be loved and cared for, that's all Emma wants to do. The realization struck her thinking about how Neal would react but the low pit went away. She did not care what Neil thinks.

Henry, Regina, and Neal entered the man is on. The door slammed shut behind Regina, indicating the blonde they had just arrived in the house. The boy set down his bag on the couch, he walked towards the stairs to call his mom.

"Mom, I'm home", Henry shouted. Emma quickly opened the bedroom door, hearing her son's voice travel up the stairs. Emma arrived at the top of the stairs, smiling at henry.

"Hey kid how was new York"

The blonde made her way downstairs to hug the young boy. "It was great ma, we had lots of fun", He said smiling. Emma looked amused after she looked up at Neal who nodded yes.

"Henry and I had lots of fun", Neal ruffled Henry's hair making it messy.

"Did you feed him healthy food besides pizza and ice cream?"

The brunette explained with her eyes firmly staring down on Neal and her arms crossed.

"Well maybe", Neal snickered. Henry laughed in whisper turning away to hide his face. Emma looked at Regina and she smiled. She didn't know how long but Emma was lost in the women's beauty and her gentle warm brown eyes. Neal and henry looked up to see Emma gazing at Regina but quickly interrupted them, not to make it awkward. Neal casually put his hands in his front pockets, leaning forward and backwards with his body shifting awkwardly back and forth.

"I Guess I should be going", Neal explained shuffling his feet. Before Emma could say anything, Henry beat her to it.

"Do you have to go, can't you stay", Henry whined. The young boy grabbed his father wrist, gently pulling him so he would stay. "I don't know bud, that's up to your mothers", Neal looked at Emma then to Regina as he waited for their approval. The blonde brushed her hair with both of her hands as her body started swaying back and forth nervously. "I think that will be okay but you're staying at Granny's bed and breakfast", Emma said. The young boy smiled after Emma's approval for Neal to stay here. Henry slammed his young body against Emma, bear hugging her, but gently. "Thank you ma", Henry smiled before going to hug his other mom. "We will be right back. Henry go change and Neal make yourself at home", Regina smoothed out her grey pencil dress that hugged her ass tight, and Emma could not stop looking. "Okay', Neal murmured. Regina and Emma went upstairs to Regina's bedroom, quietly shutting the door.

"So are we going to tell them", the brunette let out right when they entered the room. Emma turned around to face Regina with her arms crossed and her shoulders shrugging.

"Do you want too because i think henry deserves to know that his mom his crazy for his adoptive mom", Emma smirked. Regina's lips curved into a smile as she walked over to where Emma was, just a few feet away from where she was, closing the distance between their lips and gently smashing her lips against Emma's.

"And his adoptive mom is crazy for his birth mom", Regina smirked against Emma's lips.

"She should be, I'm sexy", Emma smirked, putting her hands on her chest.

"Ya kind of", the brunette shrugged getting a playful hit on the shoulder from the blonde. "Shut up you, you do think I'm sexy don't you", Emma smirked. "Ya you kind of are sexy", Regina smirked. The blonde chuckled, punching Regina lightly on the shoulder as they headed out to meet Neal and henry downstairs apparently talking about video games and what other guy stuff guy's do. Emma grabbed Regina's hands, their fingers laced in between. "You ready", Regina said. Emma looked up at Regina, "I'm ready". They both came into the living room with their hands clasped tight together, not wanting to let go. "We have something to tell you guys", Emma explained. Neal stood up, leaving Henry sitting down on the couch. "Regina and I are together and were not asking for your approval. We just want you guys to know". Emma's hand tightened on Regina's, but the brunette squeezed Emma's hand gently not to worry. Neal didn't find the words to speak but instead he didn't need too. He wrapped his arms around Emma, including Regina. Emma awakrldly patted Neal on the back before he let go.

"I'm glad you told us and I'm happy for you. I could tell you were in love with Regina from the start and I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance", Neal said. Regina smiled, looking at Emma who was smiling as well and that truly warmed Regina's heart. "Henry", Regina whispered. Neal stepped out of the way so Henry was in sight. "Are you okay with this kid", the blonde's lips curved in a nervous smile.

"Of course I'm okay with this. I got my two awesome moms and my cool dad. I'm glad you two are together and mom, I'm happy that you let Neal back into my life", the young boy smiled at all of them. "Well than, let's go grab something at grannies", Emma happily said. The happiness they been searching for was all right here in story Brooke Maine. Regina was looking for happiness and Emma was looking for a home. They both found what they were looking for. They both found each other because Emma and Regina will always find each other, no matter what.


	13. I don't Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina comforts Emma after she has a night mare. They decide to go out on a very romantic date which is a hint for The chapter title "I don't dance". Neal and Henry play some video games.

Emma's Pov

It was dead at night. The silence was peaceful as everybody slept. All the stars were out, the moon was bright, and then the silence broke. I could hear crying coming from the other bedroom, just down the hallway where henry's room was. It sounded like a baby was crying, i thought. Looking over at Regina to see the brunette sleeping peacefully. Her chest pumping in and out as she slept. I smiled, kissing her forehead before i got up. The crying's got louder each time I got closer to the room as I opened the door, the crying stopped. I woke up with drenched sweat all over my face with my heart beating a thousand times quicker than it should. My heavy breathing filled the room up that I screamed in the dark room, causing Regina to burst inside my bedroom door in the matter of seconds when she heard me.

"Darling it was just a dream, shhh". Regina wrapped her arms around my waist protectively, rubbing circles around on my back. She waited until my breathing was at a normal pace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you", I apologized. She cupped my face with her gentle warm hands and i swear my breathing got caught in my lungs every time this woman touches me.

"Don't apologize Emma. Now tell me what happened". The soft encouraging sound of regina's voice made me smile. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, my head leaning down, and regina's hand still on my soft cheek bones. I finally managed to open my eyes lifting my head above to meet regina's soft brown eyes.

"In my dreams, I heard a baby crying and so I went to check. Than i woke up, the cryings stopped. Regina, I dreamt about us having a baby and I don't know. It just scares me".

I wasn't sure why it scared me but i would maybe someday adopt a child with Regina. If it was possible.

"Why does it scare you". Regina asked.

"Because I don't want you too leave me". My voice broke in a thousand pieces, causing Regina's heart to break in a million.

"Honey listen to me. I will never, ever, ever,ever, Leave you, I promise. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me besides Henry. If possibly in the future, if we have a kid I know you will be a great mother because you already are". Regina pulled me close to her as her lips touched mine and I didn't want to let go. Her lips gently lifted off of mine, and her finger traced the bottom of my kip.

"I love you". The brunette murmured against my lips.

"I love you too".

When I said those words, we both ended up lost into eachother's eyes. We just sat still on the bed, gazing into eachother's eyes in the dark until Regina broke the silence.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight". The brunette said as she smoothed the palm of her hand on my soft golden blonde hair.

"I would love too".

Date Night

"Make sure Henry is in bed by 9:30 Neal and I cooked some lasagna from last week, so you guys can heat it up". Regina was dressed in a breathtaking plan red dress, that showed her smooth olive legs with a black coat dangling on her arm. Her hair was tied up in a bun, truly looking a like a queen, I thought.

"We will be back around 11:00 sharp, so do whatever you like but don't mess up my house". I wasn't a big fan of dresses but i did want to impress the women i thought so hard to fall in love with. I was wearing a knee length crimson aqua blue dress with a bow tied up in the back. My blonde hair was tied up in a sexy ponytail the way Regina liked when she first told me that my hair looks better tied up. I truly looked like a princess for my queen.

"Wow you look". My voice hitched. Just looking at the most arousing women right in front of me, took my breathe away.

"You don't look so bad yourself". Regina smirked. Neal clapped his hands together, getting both of their attention. "Okay go on you two". Both women nodded as they headed out the door.

"So are we taking the death trap". Regina wasn't a huge fan of my wwv yellow bug but it wasn't hard to convince her to get in. We were at the end of the path to where the gate was and that's when I got lost. She's so gorgeous , her body, her eyes, her smile, everything about this women is simply stunning. Regina's soft glowing olive skin was so delicate, I just wanted to make love to her every day for the rest of my life and hold her until death do us apart. Charming brown eyes looked into my sea green eyes, I was under a spell.

"Emma if you keep staring at me, we not be able to go on our date". Regina's lovely lips curved into a smile for she took my hand, leading me out of the gate too my death trap of a yellow bug.

"Sorry, I just got lost in the moment because you're just so damn lovely and good looking all these amazing things". If I didn't stop after amazing things, I would have been rambling on but then again who wouldn't. I opened the passenger side door that made a irritating squeaking noise when I opened it. The brunette kissed me on the cheek before getting into the death trap.

"So where are you taking me", Regina asked amused when I got in. I put in the key in the ignition, turning it so the bug would start.

"A place that isn't grannies". I smirked, driving away.

"Winter Bistro". The big sign Read. I quickly got out the car, running around the bug to the passenger side to let regina out.

"My Queen". My hand reached out for her's as she took my hand in my own.

"Why thank you my princess". The brunette smirked still holding my right hand, giving my left hand better access to shut the door. We walked through the double doors and that's when Regina gasped, a good gasp. Dark red velvet banquettes around the the restaurant for people to sit. The bright twinkling lights brightened up the room with nice round tables that had a rose in a middle and clean silky cover that covered up the table.

"Beautiful isn't it".

"Ya it is but it seems expensive, how the hell did you pull this off"

"I have my ways". I motioned towards the young lady who was seated behind a tall desk. She had a brownish golden wavy hair that fell across pass her shoulders.

"Hi, I made a reservation. My name is Emma Swan". The girl nodded in reply, Immediately started to type on the keyboard. She looked up back up at me. "Awe right this away, . The young brunette led us over to our table, giving us two main menus with a greeting smile and walked off. I pulled out the chair for Regina to sit, pushing it the chair in as i gave her a small kiss on her head.

"Emma, this is truly amazing".

"It was all for you. I wanted to make our date special". I grinned delightfully, reaching over the table, taking her hand in my own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Regina truly looked amazing, she was the only one who did.

"Darling, You are truly kind and that's what i love about you". The brunette leered In a million words that meant everything to me.

"I love you Regina Mills. I love you so much". My body forced me to get up from my set, leaning across the table to give a regina a sweet memorizing kiss.

"And I love you My darling".

Around 10:30 pm we headed out the restaurant to take walk around the town. The stars were out and the moon was dashing crimson grey shining down on us. I got out my ipod, quickly shuffling too. "I don't dance ".

"May I have this dance My queen". I bowed down to Regina, with one arm rested behind my back and the other awaiting for her to take.

"Why I would love too. The song started playing as we danced in harmony to the words. The brunette pulled back too meet my idiotic face because I was smiling so hard right now, my cheeks hurt.

"Something is different". The brunette explained. "You didn't order Burger or any have that greasy poisonous food. Where is my Emma and what have you done with her".

I chuckled, leaning my head back as I head on too Regina's waist.

"I'm right here". I smirked spinning her around until she flew right back into my arms.

"My idiot".

"Yours".

I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone

I don't dance, But here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It Ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Guess you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don't dance

Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
But you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart

No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Guess you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance  
Ohhh  
I don't dance

Ooooh

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere

10:50 struck the clock when Neal checked. The boy and him were lost in the xbox world playing gears of war 3, with dirty greasy plates on the table from the lasagna and two cans of root beer. Neal checked his watch again, indicating it was now 10:55 and Emma and Regina will be here soon.

"Okay bud let's finish this mission then go upstairs and get ready for bed". Henry nodded with his eyes still glued on the tv with his thumbs skipping around the controller.

"Behind you". Neal shot the enemy down, winning the game. They both gave each other a high five after winning the mission with loud "WHOOOS ".

"I'm going to kick your butt at Assassin's Creed". Henry's tone of voice joked with sarcasm.

"Oh are you now". Neal picked up the young boy with both one hand, tossing the boy over his shoulders. "You're not getting away with this".

"Already did", Neal smiled.

I hope that got your heart racing like mine. The song is called I don't dance. Get ready for chapter 14 there's a huge cliff hanger. Like the biggest. Not angst. It's the moment when you say "OH MY FUCKING GOD". OH ANd it will be Emma's birthday next chapter. Whooooo .


	14. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Emma birthday and some things are getting heated up in this chapter. I don't if i should even tell....... well just find out yourself. MAJOR CLIFF HANGER IN THE END. Oh also the next chapter was the one I was talking about when I said Daniella broke up with Regina but it was the other way around... so pretend that's how it is.

Well hello swens! Are you guys ready for another amazing chapter because this has THE BIGGEST CLIFF HANGER EVER. OKAY let's get started, I'm so excited whhhoooo… Regina's Pov

It was about 12:00 in the morning when I woke up to check on Emma. I was quite concerned that she will have another nightmare so I'm standing here outside door, although the blonde has been acting strange. Two days without me running into Emma's room to save her from the nightmares, two days since Emma hasn't cried into the night. Maybe I saved her from the nightmares and maybe she saved me too. My fingertips bounced up and down lightly on the floor, making each beat with the sound of my toes dancing on the floor. After ten minutes, I decided to go to back to bed but I remembered that it was Emma's birthday today. For a wonderful surprise that was hiding in the garage, I got up slipping a pair of fluffy flip flops that laid on the bottom of the stairs. I went around the kitchen corner that led to the basement door that opened. It was filled with thousands of boxes but only about thirty scattered around up on the shelves. My eyes roamed around the room, searching for what I needed, although my eyes decided to catch something else. A box was labelled "Emma Swan" on the front shelf above henry's toddler toys, sitting in the dust. Grabbing the ladder to have a better reach at the box as I quietly grabbed it. When I opened the box there were pictures of Emma and Neal together, finding myself jealous nor that I should be because I have her now and I'm never letting her go. Digging further into the box, more pictures of those two and couple to when Emma was young, smiling at how happy she was, suddenly there were letters scattered around in the box when I pulled out the pictures. I picked up the first letter addressed to "Neal Cassidy", in bolded letters. My thumbs slipped against the sealed enveloping trying not to rip it. The letter looked old because of all the creases in the paper with a few dent marks in the middle. The letter opened in full view for me to see.

"Dear, my sweet boyfriend"... After every love poem written from Neal to Emma, from Emma to Neal, I started to get inundate by the letters. My brown eyes burned with anger, jealousy, with my emotions rolling out into the deep. Should I be angry? Should I be jealous? Or should I feel hurt that Emma kept these letters. Could she still have feeling for him after everything he's done, my thumbs pressed hard against the crisp letter in my hand, making my veins pop into view. Why am I angry? "Why" is always the start of our sentence when we have problem and I'm guessing "The Why" question I'll ask will be for Emma.

I decided to go back to bed, clearing the evidence that I went through Emma's things, which was rude of me but it was a temptation that overwhelmed me go do so. I deserve to know the truth. My flip-flops squeaked against the hard tile floor as I walked upstairs, stopping at Emma's door, my hands turned into a fist. Emma promised me she would never lie to me and that she will tell me everything as what I would have done. I'm guessing she was just too much of a coward to tell me about the love poems to Neal.

"Morning". Emma was cooking pancakes with a happy smile on her face when I entered into the kitchen. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek but my smile didn't show when the women that loved kissed me, I didn't smile. My love's lips touched my skin, I did feel Alive but I didn't right now. My jealousy was preventing me from doing that, so my smile remained a frown. Grabbing the coffee pot from the machine, I poured a full of cup of coffee in a mug that henry got me for my birthday, engraved words in the front, "World's best Mom".

"You okay". The blonde's voice filled with concern. I didn't say anything, instead I walked away choosing to ignore my lover. I headed towards my office that I worked in at my house when I didn't feel like going to work, leaving Emma feeling guilty.

Emma's Pov

The blonde finished up the pancakes she made for Regina and her. Thankfully Henry spent the night at Neal's and it was only Saturday. I quietly grabbed the plate of pancakes, designed the way Regina and I liked it as my knuckles freely flicked on the door of Regina's study.

"Regina, do you still want some pancakes". My voice sounded raspy but adorable. No answer comes through, so I decided to take action, barging through the door to meet a very angry brunette who still looked beautiful.

"Did I you can come in here"! The brunette's voice spoke sternly with a loud tone of anger.

"No I'm sorry; I just thought you might be hungry". Emma offered the plate towards Regina.

"Well I'm not. So of my office and go make yourself useful because it's about time you do. You're useless.". She spoke out of disgust. Emma closed her eyes as she turned around to the door, trying not to let a single tear fall but she made it out, tears pouted out. Green eyes were filled with crystals, Emma hasn't seen Regina angry in so long. She was scared now. More than ever.

What did I do", whispered the heartbroken blonde. She decided to throw away the pancakes and head up to her room until Regina was finished.

2 hours later-

Emma fell asleep with left over tears that made her eyes noticeable, clearly not hard to see the redness in her eyes. Scrawny arms clutched tight on the pillow she held against her stomach. Regina knocked on the door that was opened, "Emma". She watched Emma awake with the sound of her voice, seeing that she had been crying, instantly breaking the brunettes heart.

"What do you want", Emma asked harshly not giving any eye contact to the brunette. Regina walked over to the bed, sitting down on the corner where Emma's legs reached.

"Emma, honey I'm sorry for being rude this morning. I shouldn't have snapped at you". Regina let her hand slide against the bed cover to Emma's hand with her own, one tear slipped upon Emma's cheek bone, showing a hurtful expression that broke Regina's heart again in pieces.

"Oh Emma". Regina mouthed in an a concerned tone as she put the palm of her hands on Emma's cheek, wiping away the tear.

"I don't know what got over me but last night I realized it was you're birthday". Emma looked up to meet the brunette, eye to eye, brown met green.

"And I wanted to get something special for you. I noticed that I had a gift in the basement but when I was searching for it, I came across your things. I know I shouldn't have invaded your privacy, I know. The letters I found, the pictures, I just thought maybe you could still have feelings for Neal". Emma took a deep breath, exhaling the air in and out for the sake of not getting angry. Regina waited patiently for Emma to reply; she could see the anger but also the guilt in her eyes because she didn't tell her. The brunette was jealous and Emma was guilty, if that doesn't say anything then the two women are clearly in love. If you're not heartbroken, then you were never in love. Soft duckling hands pressed gently against Regina olive cheek, wanting to feel her against her skin forever, never letting her go.

"Regina, listen to me. Listen to me good". Emma waited until Regina's eyes were looking straight at her.

"I don't have feelings for that imp, Okay. He may be henry's father but you have a much bigger part in henry's life and in mine. Regina Mills, You are my world".

Emma stopped to put the brunette's palm firmly on her heart, as Regina felt the blonde's heart beating against the palm of her hand like a drum beat, never wanting to end the song.

"You feel that Regina?. My heart beats fast when you're around, my palms sweat so badly when you touch my skin. I never felt like this with anyone, not even Neal because I love you more than you realize". The last of the blondes words died on Regina's lips as the blonde pressed her body against Regina's. Their tongues danced happily in each other's mouthing's for as they can stop breathing, pulling away both women were out of the breath.

"I love you Regina Mills, don't you ever forget it". Emma smiled.

"I love you too". The brunette kissed her lover one more time as they both fell asleep in each other others arms.

It took about ten seconds for Regina to open her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light. She wiped away the crust from her eyes before looking over at the clock that read back, 4:30 P.M. Shit. Regina turned looked back to see that Emma has already awaken, hearing metal pots clicking down stairs and the sound of Emma's heartwarming angel singing voice. The brunette quickly thrown on a silky robe over her body, slipping on a pair of fluffy flip-flops, heading downstairs. Emma didn't hear Regina coming into the kitchen because she had her plugs in and the only thing Regina saw, was Emma dancing all over the kitchen with her hot sexy boy shorts that showed her ass perfectly through it with only her purple lace bra. The brunette blushed at Emma's adorableness; just looking at Emma made her happy.

Before Regina could say anything, the spatula flew out of Emma's hands, landing on the top of the microwave.

"Fuck, Regina you scared the hell out of me". Emma placed her hand on her chest to feel her heart beating like a rocket lifting off into outer space. "I'm sorry. You just looked quite adorable and i didn't want to interrupted my little show. You're quite fun to watch, Ms. Swan. So very sexy". Regina purred with a smirk on her face.

"Aren't you forgetting something". Emma asked the brunette in a childish tone, picking up the the spatula she had thrown. The brunette took a few steps toward the blonde, placing one hand on Emma's hip, another on her cheek. "Happy birthday my darling". Regina's soft lips pressed up against Emma's forehead.

"Time to make a wish Emma, blow out the candles". Everybody was gathered around Emma at granny's diner with Henry, Regina, Neal, and Granny. The blonde ruffled henry's soft brown golden hair, smiling at the young boy.

"I already have everything I want". Emma looked at Regina, smiling as both of their eyes lit up with fireworks. She was home. Moment after the big happy birthday song and the gifts handed to her, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Neal and henry were playing thumb war, while both lovers over at the end were feeding each other cake.

"Uh, you got some chocolate your lip". Regina pressed her finger against Emma's lip, wiping away the chocolate, although she wanted to taste Emma mixed with chocolate, she put that finger in her mouth, devouring the sweet taste.

"I thought you were all healthy, Regina Mills". Emma smirked as she put another piece of deliciousness in her mouth.

"I'm not but you taste so good with the chocolate". The brunette smirked, pulling Emma into a heated kiss. Both women got lost in the kiss, feeling like they were kissing for decade before they pulled away interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A tall white female, brownish eyes, dark brown wavy hair, and T-Shirt jean look, arrived.

"Hi, I'm Danielle and you must be the women scewing my girlfriend"

Daniella is back. OMG. So apparently daniella is psycho girl but she's sick. Daniella never told regina about her illness, the whole time she was dating her and she lied to regina about her parents being dead. So now she's back and it's going to get really dangerous for the two of them. Like stalky dangerous and shiz. SO stay tuned for crazy daniella and lots of protective regina and emma. You don't want to mess with these mothers.


	15. Crazy Ex back in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danialla is back and I'm sure you guys are screaming your heads off..... oh and overprotective Emma again including Neal.

It seemed like the world froze but the only ones who did freeze was everyone in granny's diner. Shocking faces sprawling towards the brunette, who was standing next to Regina and Emma's table? Neal looked over to henry asking who that was.

"That's Daniella, Regina's ex". Henry answered firmly before he took a sip of his root beer, quenching his thirst. A loud gulp took over as Emma swallowed nervously, bouncing her knee up and down, an invasion has taken over in her knee. Regina squeezed Emma's hand gently reassuring her not to be nervous, the blonde nodded looking back at Daniella who had a disguing smut look on her face.

"What are you doing here Daniella?" She asked with a hint of disgust in her voice. Daniella smirked towards Emma then looked over towards Regina. "Isn't it obvious, I came back for you". Emma scoffed at her words, she most currently sounded like she owned Regina and Emma wasn't going to let her take away the thing she love most.

"Do you have a problem". Daniella growled with a low hiss. Emma raised her hands in front of her, acting offended by the question but with a smirk on the blonde's face, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Actually I do have a problem". Emma settled down her hands in her lap, and then crossed one leg over the over as she leaned about against the bench.

"You're acting like you own Regina and Regina is not someone you keep as your property. Regina is a Human Being, not an object for you to play with. You broke up with her; you made the decision to let her go. So I suggest you get your car and you leave this town". The anger raged inside the blonde, all her veins looked like they were about to pop. Daniella laughed at the blonde's speech as she put her hands on her chest.

"Wow honey, first of all Regina and I understand each other because we lov-. Regina raised her finger to stop Daniella from finishing that sentence.

"I don't love you Danielle and your wrong. We don't understand each other because you never ever took the time to get to know me. I'm not your soulmate, Honey. The only women I am vowed and grateful to love for the rest of my life is Emma". Regina smiled as she squeezed Emma's hand gently.

"Now. I would like you to leave". The brunette looked at her Ex with a burning evil look that could turn into ashes on grannies floor. The brunette smirked, looking back n forth from Emma than to Regina. She turned her body full towards Regina, reaching out to touch Regina's face but was instantly stopped by Emma. Emma yanked the brunette away from Regina as hard as she could.

"Touch her and I'll make sure you leave this town". Emma yelled. Daniella laughed. "So protective of your girlfriend how cute". The sarcasm in her voice set the blonde off as she was about to punch Regina's ex in the face but Neal came between them, stopping Emma from doing just that.

"Get out". Neal said, standing in front of Emma with one arm protecting her and the other trying to stop her from kicking Daniela's ass. The brunette smirked, "This isn't over". Then she walked off.

That night on Emma's birthday she could not sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what Danielle said. ("This isn't over") Emma did not understand what that meant, and asking questions did not help. Daniella is a problem but that problem could be solved because Emma is not going to let her take away Regina. Not over her dead body.

"What are we going to do about Daniella because she obviously wants you back and I don't think she's going to stop until she gets you". Emma took a sip of her hot coffee, letting the hot liquid slid down her throat. Regina poured a hot cup of coffee herself before joining Emma on the couch.

"That's not going to happen. She is not going to take me away from you. No one is. Nothing. Not even Daniella can tear us apart". The brunette lifted Emma's chin, pressing her soft red lips against Emma's, as she kissed her passionately, almost taking her breathe away.

"Okay". Regina whispered against the blonde's lips.

Emma smiled burying her face in Regina's neck, observing that sweet apple smell letting the brunette hold her tight in her arms.

"Okay".

Daniella snapped a picture of the brunette and the blonde cuddled on the couch. She took a picture on every movement they made, watching them from the open window. She gripped the camera tight growing angry every second Emma touched Regina or when Regina smiled at Emma, It made her lose control of her jealousy. The psychotic brunette snapped out of her state, picking up her phone. Daniella growled when she saw it was her mother calling.

"What do you want"? Daniella sneered.

"Have you taken your pills"? Her mother asked ignoring the venom in her voice.

"Yes I have, now I'm busy bye". She hung up the phone, continuing what she was doing before.

"I will have you Regina and Emma; I hope you burn in hell". Daniella got up quickly as she heard someone opening the gate, seeing it was Neal and henry. Daniella bolted back to her apartment.

"I will find away to have everything".

Well there you have it. Regina's Ex is a psychopath and Daniella lied to Regina about everything when they were dating. So Regina has no idea Daniella is sick. That will be revealed soon. Good day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you imagine Neal and Regina hugging............ UMMM NOPE but It does Happen in this chapter because Let's face it My neal is a good guy. Henry runs into Daniella leading to Regina bitch slapping her and regina's knight and shining armor carrying to her bed....... oh Emma

Sorry for the late update a lot of stuff has been happening and it's just

been an emotional week. So let's continue on with my awesome story as what i think that it is

Here is chapter 16. I have written chapter 17.18. And I will be writing chapter 19 this week.

Neal arrived with henry back from school. Henry excitedly opened the door as he busted through the big white doors that looked like a design for a queen, scaring both women to death.

"Henry". Emma heavily breathed panting to catch her breath from henry almost killing her. Neal giggled entering the mansion behind Henry.

"Oh you think this is funny". Emma looked at Neal, clapping her hands together. It was not until she clapped her hands together, she heard a soft angel voice giggling. Regina.

"Oh you are so dead, Regina". Emma attacked her lover playfully, tickling her sides. The brunette laughed so hard it hurt to breathe. Henry dropped his backpack, pulling his big exam from his backpack. Math was a hard subject for henry but he managed to pull it off with hard work and studying that got him an A on his exam. Henry looked at his father earning a bright smile from him then turned to his mothers who were still attacking each other with laughter and tickles.

"Okay, kids stop playing". The boy laughed shooting his hands up in the air. Regina and Emma looked at their son right away, trying to hold back the laughter they were about to release. Both women's eyes widened at henry that was holding his math exam in his hands. He smirked watching his mother's form a wide smile spreading across their faces looking like a complete doofus to both Neal and Henry. What henry didn't expect is being lifted off the ground by his own blonde mother as she spun him around happily.

"I'm so proud of you henry". Emma squeezed him tightly until she was dizzy from spinning around. Neal smiled as well as Regina who had a happy tears forming in her eyes, laughing with happiness as she joined her family surprising even Neal. The young man hesitated for a moment finding it awkward between the two of them. Regina and Neal were two different people in two different worlds and although they care for the same person who is Emma, they never really tried to get along or spend time with one another. Maybe things should change around here.

Regina giggled. "Neal just shut up and hug us". With that he did.

"You're a part of this family". Regina smiled nervously patting him on the shoulder. Emma and Henry looked at the new relationship unfolding between the two who have hated each other for so long, knowing it was a start for the two of them. It seemed that yesterday Neal was the bad guy for breaking Emma's heart and leaving Henry fatherless. Now he was a part of this family and he couldn't be happier. All he wants is for Emma and Henry to be happy, even Regina. Henry ran upstairs to change into something more comfortable leaving the adults to prepare for dinner tonight. The brunette kissed Emma's cheek, forming a hard red blush on Emma's cheek and neck, knowing that Neal was right there but Emma for once didn't mind and neither did Neal. She was happy that it doesn't have to be constant fighting or jealousy spreading around between all of them. Regina started to cook dinner along with Neal and Emma just watched her life unfold for the first time, it was beautiful to have a family.

The next day henry ran into Daniela at granny's diner. Regina had sent henry to get some coffee for the reason she was too busy with all the work she had to do. The eleven year old boy almost dropped the cup of coffee from his hands, looking shocked to who he just ran into.

"I'm sorry". Henry whispered quickly so he could get away from the brunette that Regina and Emma hated so much. If his mother's don't like someone then he doesn't like them either. He didn't make it that far to the door when Daniella asked him what his name was. Henry's nose scrunched up as well as his eyebrows. "I thought she knew my name". Henry thought. The young boy squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the women. Thankfully Regina got on mother worried mode and came to check on henry. Entering grannies dinner, Regina saw henry standing nervously his face bright red, his eyes looked like they were going to burst, and his tiny hands were shaking.

"Go wait outside". Regina sweetly said cupping the boy's cheeks. The brunette made sure henry was fully out because no one should get on Regina's bad side and henry didn't want to see that.

"Come near my son again and I will torture in ways that can't even imagine". The brunette glared as she hissed with all her anger towards her ex.

Daniela smirked. She loved this bad side of Regina. "I was just asking what his name was and it's a public restaurant, anyone can go here". Regina's eyes widened at the brunette who had known henry for quite some time and she has forgotten his name?

"You forgot his name?". She crossed her arms, waiting for a good reasonable explanation.

"I didn't forget how much I missed doing you". With that said, Regina smacked her ex-lover across the face with a hard force causing Daniela to stumble a few steps.

"If you ever come near me or my family, Emma will not be the only one who you should be worried about, bitch".

"You punched her". Emma laughed as she spilled bits of her coffee liquid on the kitchen floor.

"Yes and I called her a bitch". The brunette exclaimed biting into the red juicy apple that was perfectly matched her red lips. She propped herself up on the table, crossing her legs over earning a smirk on Emma's face. She made her way over to the brunette who sat like a goddess on as Regina wrapped her legs around Emma, pushing their bodies closer together.

"Maybe I should I punch her and call her a bitch". The brunettes face turned serious causing Emma to laugh at Regina's now angry face. "Oh wait you already did that". Regina shrugged, swirling her head as she then looked at Emma, passionately closing the gap between them. Their lips touched in a hard smacking kiss, slowly making their tongues inside of the opposite mouth tasting each other. Regina's hands slid down Emma's tone strong body all the way to her ass, giving her a tight squeeze. The blonde moaned against Regina's mouth, making her way to down to Regina's neck as she sucked on her pulse hard.

"Emma". The brunette moaned in pleasure. Emma's strong arms lifted Regina off the counter, holding her firmly against her body.

"My knight and shining armor". Regina smirked. The blonde smiled, carrying her lover to their bed to sleep.

"Ugh they are so disgusting". Daniela came back to the same window with her video camera. She was there for the whole thing making her blood boil. Daniela scrolled through the pictures, zooming onto Regina's face. She smirked evilly before heading back to her apartment.


	17. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 takes on Daniella getting hired by graham, Emma's best friend and she is not happy about it. Even Regina is having a bad day at work.

Well welcome back to part 2 of chapter 17  
This chapter will get a little well get some action. Enjoy Swens.

“Graham”. Emma called out his name just as she entered the station. The young British man was sitting at his usual spot filling up paper work. He looked stressed and the dark circles under his eyes told the rest. He had goofy hair that curled up in the front and a good length for his eyebrows and had crystal clear blue eyes. He was a good man and Emma’s best friend. 

“Oh hey Emma”. Graham greeted the blonde with a genuine smile as he looked up from the paper work that was about to fall of the desk. The first the blonde learned about him was he wasn’t very organized, he intends to lose things a lot. Emma smiled back hanging her coat up on the coat hanger. Just when she was about to ask graham what was up with him, the station door opened. She saw him get up from his chair, his eyes fixed on the person who was standing right behind Emma, turning around she saw it was Danielle. 

“Hey Daniella, I am almost done here then we can go out for coffee”. Emma’s eyes widened leading her to clutch her hand into a fist, squeezing them right, her blood was boiling, and she was about to explode. That bitch, Emma screamed in her head. Now she is trying to break me and Regina apart and now she is going out for coffee with my best friend. Danielle smirked at the stressed and angry blonde who was giving her a death stare, “You don’t look so well Emma”. Graham looked back and forth between the two women, feeling the heat in the room just went up to 100 degrees. 

“What in the hell is she doing here?” Emma hissed still looking at the brunette with fire in her eyes. 

“She was um looking for a job, so now she’s our new third deputy”. Graham gave his best, “Please don’t kill me smile”. He knew Emma well enough to know when she was about to lose it, after all their best friends. She thought about giving Danielle a black eye but when she was about lift her fist, her own eyes rolled into the back of her head, losing consciousness. All she heard was graham calling out her name then everything went black.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

The blonde finally opened her eyes to the bright light that burned her eyes, she winced closing her eyes once more. Rubbing them gently with the back of her hand as she try to adjust to see where she was and how she got there. She didn’t remember much but she did remember seeing that bitch she hated so much and her getting hired to work with her. Soon noticing she was in the jail cell lying down on the bed. 

“Ah, you are awake”. Graham got the keys to the jail unlocking the door Emma. He quickly helped the tired blonde up who was trying to stand but only fell back on the bed. 

“You should go home and rest. You don’t look so good”. Emma had her arms wrapped tightly around grahams neck, as he held Emma up with his arms wrapped around his waist. 

“I’ll be fine when you fire that bitch Danielle”. Emma huffed angrily taking a set in the white plastic chair. He took a deep breathe, placing both hands on his hips that revealed his badge on his jeans. 

“We need the extra help Emma and she’s good at the job. Whatever problems you have with her, I suggest you fix it and before you ask, I have run a background check on her and she’s clean from what I know. Ya because she doesn’t like getting caught because for all I know she could be a crazy stalker who stalks my girlfriend. 

“I would rather punch her in the face then work it out. Do you know who she is? She’s Regina’s-----

“Yes I know but she’s not all bad”. He nodded, he should have known this would happen if he hired the women who Emma wants to murder but he had no choice. Graham looked at his best friend one more time as Emma held her hand to her head, hissing pain. Graham was going to say something but was too concerned about Emma. He kneeled down on one knee, putting one hand on Emma’s knee and the other on the arm of the chair. 

“Perhaps you should go home and rest. We’ll talk about this later”. Graham smiled taking Emma’s hand to help her up. Emma huffed rolling her eyes at her best friend for she gave him a tight smile, “You’re luck we're best friend”. Graham squeezed her hands gently, “I’m glad we're friends”. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Regina has had enough of these imbeciles screwing everything up in its path. Can being a mayor getting any harder than it already is? Regina breathed in and out trying to keep herself calm while looking at her the paperwork for the town’s celebration and other town things she had to take care of. She just wanted to go home to Henry and Emma. She picked up the phone, dialing Sydney's Number. 

“Come to my office now”. The brunette hung up not giving him a reason to why, what she usually does. 

“Who was that”? Daniella asked with her arms crossed. Sidney and Daniella were in the car tunnel, meeting up for a very important reason. “Regina, she told me to come down to her office”. Sydney stated.   
“MMM, my lady”. Daniella smirked. She put her hands in her pocket, pulling out a hearing aid chip that can record everything and anything within 20 ft. Sidney eyes the device that she held, “This is how I’m going to get my Regina back. I want you to plant this under Emma’s desk or however you want to. Just make sure you get it’s done. After that then will edit all graham and Emma’s conversation and once we have something, we can convince Regina that Emma is cheating on her”. Daniella's plan was coming together perfectly; she was going to get back Regina one way or another. 

“And I’ll be the one who swoops in to comfort her”.

Message me if you want to see graham and Emma’s backstory in chapter 20. I hope you enjoyed the chapter but this is only the beginning, just wait until Danielle finally breaks down.


	18. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in two parts....... Details in the end of the chapter.

Well my fellow swens are you ready for some fluffy sq. I would like to remind you that there's only two more chapters until we have a smut chapter. Although in the beginning of chapter 19 it will be some angst/fluff but i ain't telling you anything. Well enjoy chapter 17

A loud thunder bolt jolted through the mansion, banging against the walls. Emma woke up with heavy sweat all over body, she was always scared of from the heavy storms that struck this town. Ever since her foster mom left her alone in the house when she was only 6 years old. Jane was her name, and sometimes she would leave poor Emma locked in her room with no food or water because she was being punished. The blonde's childhood memories over flooded her mind, as she tsunami was taking place and she was drowning in the terrible memories of her bad childhood. Emma quickly got up, running towards regina's room feeling like a 5 year old who needs his/her her mom but she needed Regina.

"Regina". Emma tapped lightly on regina's shoulder, carefully trying not to scare her. The brunette opened her eyes to a very frightened blonde, kneeling on the side of her bed. She prepared herself on her elbows, turning the light switch on to see emma more clearly.

"Emma, are you okay?". Regina listed Emma's chin up to see the fear in the blondes eyes.

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms and I keep having nightmares from my old foster homes. It's just bringing bad memories".The blonde spoke sadly, as each words cracked underneath her voice. SHe looked at the brunette with her sea green eyes, that reflected the moon beautifully.

"Can I sleep with you tonight". Regina nodded in reply, scottting over for the blonde. Emma snuggled close to regina, leaning more into regina's embrace as the brunette wrapped her arms protectively around Emma's stomach.

"You're safe here Emma, I won't let anything bad happen to you". The brunette promised, kissing emma's forehead lightly.

"I promise". And with that they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Emma could feel regina's hot breathe on her skin as she opened her eyes to her beautiful latina girlfriend laying down right next to her. She caressed the brunettes soft cheek, enjoying the touch of her skin against her own.

"Morning beautiful". Regina's raspy voice sounded so sexy and adorable thought the blonde. The brunette smiled as she leaned into Emma's touch, who gave her a loving kiss on the lips while emma pulled their bodies closer together.

"Mmm, morning to you to my queen". Regina blushed, going in for another breath taking kiss. Emma breathed in regina's breath for she was Emma's fresh air. Regina was everything to her and she would be damned if she let her go. The latina women checked the time, it was only 6:30 A.M. Good only about 20 minutes left until The day starts.

"I guess we have some alone time". Regina began to kiss down Emma's jaw line, making her way to the blondes neck as she bit down hard on Emma's pulse. That would definitely leave a mark, Emma moaned. She soon wanted Regina to stop because she didn't want their first time to be like this, she wanted it to be special and regina said so herself.

"Wait, Regina stop". Emma pushed herself off of Regina as she layed back down next to her. The brunette looked at Emma with her adorable brown eyes that could see pass Emma's walls and only her could see through it.

"What's wrong, I'm not hurting you am I?". Regina's voice was laced with genuine concern for the blonde. She never would hurt Emma physically but sometimes you could also hurt someone emotionally, that's how a relationship works.

"No, I'm fine. It just- Emma took a deep breathe thinking about what she was about to say, trying to find the words that got stuck inside her throat. Regina cupped the blonde's soft duckling cheeks she loved so much.

"What honey, you know you can tell me anything. Trust me on that". The brunette smiled, putting a soft kiss on Emma's forehead. The blonde took another deep breath, feeling her cheeks flush with a shade of bright pink and red. This woman made emma feel all kinds of things, good things and that was all emma wants. She loved that she could tell regina everything and anything, that she will always be there for her, and that Regina will always love her.

"I do trust you. I trust you with my life Regina but I want to this right. I want our first time to be special, I want to take my time with you as you do with me. I don't want some quick sex in the morning, I want a life time of making love to your beautiful body because you deserve to be treated like a queen and I deserve to be treated like a princess. You're the one who wanted to take it slow in the first place, so let's. Regina, I love you, I love you so much, and I want to spend my rest of my days with you and Henry. I don't even know if i could survive without you". By the time The blonde was done, both women's eyes were filled with tears of happiness. Regina's heart was skipping a beat for every word Emma said. Those words touched her heart and soul.

Emma was right. Regina did say they should take things slow. She wanted to make to Emma, take all the time in the world loving this beautiful women who gave birth to their son. Emma was and always will be the only one who understands what she's been through. They understand each other because if this was fairy tale, they would share one heart. One heart is strong enough for the both of them, their love keeps that one special heart they share beating. She laced hands with Emma's hands, linking their fingers together creating a perfect puzzle.

"Darling, my love for you is all you need and It's all you need. I will wait forever until you are ready my love because their isn't a day that I would regret loving you because I do want you, i'll always want you. I'm sorry that I crossed boundaries, It was my idea about going slow and I should have honored that but I didn't".

"You have nothing to apologize for regina". She smiles looking lovingly in her brown doe eyes she loved so much. "I love you too. I always will". With that regina attacked emma's lips with her own, grasping on her neck as she pulled her close to her body. Emma could feel regina's tongue dancing on her lips as if she was asking permission to enter. She complied to open mouth letting regina's soft tongue slip in. They pulled away until they were both breathless but still moaned for more.

"Henry! Breakfast". Emma shouted while she sat the table up with the three plates stacked with pancakes. Regina smiled sitting down next to Emma, the love of her life, kissing her lovingly.

"Eww gross". The little boy made a funny disgusted face making both of them laugh at how adorable their son was but were surprised that they didn't hear him coming in. They both got lost in the moment, as always.

Emma chucked, "Well get used to it because you know i'm not going anywhere". She gave out a toothy grin that sent butterflies to regina's stomach. This women got even more adorable, regina thought.

"I'm glad you two found each other". Henry mouthed full of blueberry pancakes. The brunette ignored the whole "Don't eat with your mouth open", lacing her fingers between Emma's. "I am to", the brunette looked at emma full of love and passion for she hoped this would last forever.

"I got to head to school". Henry exclaimed getting up quickly to run towards the door with backpack hanging over his shoulder. The door slammed with a hard thud which only told the brunette he completely forgot not to slam the door. The brunette chuckled, "When is our son ever going to learn not to slam the door". Emma did not answer to regina, she was too

too busy getting lost in the beautiful women that she fell in love with.

"Emma, you alright". The brunette was concerned but Emma wanted to let her know she was more than alright, she was happy. It took only a few seconds for the blonde to come back to reality as she she shook her head with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're just so beautiful and I guess I just got lost in the moment". The brunette cupped both of Emma's cheeks feeling the blonde leaning into her touch to feel her warm hands as she pulled her into another loving kiss. "Emma swan, I love you"

I'm cutting this short. Chapter 17 will now have two parts so the next part will be with Graham, danielle, and Emma. I wonder how that's going to go.. well I do know since I wrote it. Okay anyways enjoy part 1 of this chapter.. lost of action in the next one and no part 2 will not count as chapter 18. Sorry for my mistakes


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know... angst... smut.. Oh yess it is happening in this chapter.

Well You saw the update from the last page so without further ado……. HERE IS CHAPTER 19 AND I AM USING CAPS BECAUSE oh you will see. 

Didn’t wanna be a ghost but you pushed me over and over never thought   
I'd’ have a vice other than you over and over Left you in the sky with fire   
Below thought I had it right but I’m still……..  
“What the fuck Emma”. Regina entered the mansion forcefully slamming the door to show how angry she was at the blonde. Emma jumped up startled by her lover, quickly running downstairs to see what was going on. Regina’s eyes were puffy red, her cheeks were a dark shade of red and black. It wasn’t a blush. It was anger.  
“What’s wrong?” Emma was confused to why Regina was so angry with her. She hasn’t pissed off the women ever since. So why now? The brunette walked towards Emma, striking the blonde with the palm of her hand. 

Emma’s face with the palm of her hand. The blonde gasped, rubbing her stung cheek. It tickled afterwards but the pain was still there from her lover's hand.   
“What was that for”. Emma asked with tears forming her in eyes. The brunette took out the device that Danielle gave her.   
“You cheated on me with graham and I honestly thought you loved me but everything you said was a Lie!!!!” The brunette yelled with every ounce of sound she had, with every ounce of pain she was feeling, she yelled with every tear forming in her eye, she yelled out for the pain of loving the blonde. The women who broke her heart. 

And I don’t know what night it is you’re somewhere else  
I’m drinking not guess bury bodies but you’re on my mind  
We let it go now I’m full of rum and regret I go out just so   
I can reforget  
“What the hell are you talking about, Regina? I never cheated on you and I never will. I love you”.  
Love isn’t easy. Love is a chemical and physical reaction to both brains and the body. It is not simple as ABC; it tears you apart until you stop breathing. When you fall in love so hard, a chemical reacts in your brain when you find someone you want to be with. You’ll be in love until it kills you. It’s like you are screaming and no one can hear you. You are constantly banging against you heart, trying to fix it. You feel hopeless like nothing can save you and when it’s over and it’s gone. You only wish that you could have all that bad stuff so you can have the good.

“If you did love me then why did I hear your voice saying. “I love you graham”. Explain that”

FLASH-BACK  
The crazed brunette strolled through town of story Brooke, as she walked through the damp woods she saw Sydney in a white investigator coat leaning against the tree, and one hand in his jean pocket.   
“You know what to do”. Daniella handed him the device smirking at the plan to get rid of Emma for good. Sydney took the device, stuffing it in the his pocket for safekeeping. Tonight Danielle will get her revenge and the next day, Emma and Regina will be torn apart from each other.   
“Now you are going to go to the sheriff station. I’ll go to regina to distract her or watch her to make sure she doesn’t leave. Make some small talk with that retched blonde and when she’s not looking, plant the device under the ledge of her desk or however you want to do it. Just make sure it gets done. When you leave, I’ll sneak back in and we can edit whatever graham and Emma said”

THE NEXT DAY  
“Regina, I swear on our son’s life that nothing is going on between me and graham. I.Love.You. I let you see pass my walls. Hell you’re the only one who could see right through me. You saw it in my eyes when I first met you, when I first fell in love with you when you were trying to dance. Please”. She whispered sadly. “Believe me”. Emma pleaded with the tears that she was forcefully trying to hold back started to pour out.

Little do you know How I’m breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know I’m still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know I’m trying to pick myself piece by piece  
Little do you know I need little more time

“I---... Regina wasn’t sure what to say, instead she turned around but what stopped by Emma’s angel voice that she loved so much. She forced herself to turn around to meet her broken lover face to face.

“Underneath it all I’m held captive by the hole inside I’ve been holding back for that you might change your mind I’m ready to forgive but forgetting is harder fight Little do you know I need a little more time”.

YESTERDAY-  
The ache in Emma’s head started moments ago. Could she not survive with Regina’s touch, oh that she missed her so much. Paperwork after paperwork, lying upon her desk. She was about to rest her head on the desk but a sound of gruffly man named Sydney appeared in the station.   
“Hello Emma”. He smiled wide showing his thick yellow teeth in the process. Emma tried not to roll her eyes at the man, his face, his everything made Emma want to gag her eyes out. Why so soon? Because Sydney had a crush on Emma moments before she arrived in Boston. He that obligated to ask her out but in doing so, he failed. Emma found it quite creepy when he started to deliver flowers after how many times she rejected the man, he still would not listen. Eventually all the flowers ended up in the trash. After about three weeks, he stopped and Emma had no idea why or what scared him off to do but she was happy about it. Now here he is again delivering another pot of daisy flowers that matched the suns texture of yellow duckling color. The blonde huffed before facing back to Sydney.

“These are very beautiful Sydney but you have to stop this. I'm with Regina now and I know I can't tell you how to feel but the flowers are really creeping me out”. The blonde spoke out of kindness and sincerity as she tried to be polite as possible, trying not to set off the ticking time bomb that is about to go off and burst from her chest.   
“Oh no, these aren't for you. These are for Graham and you for protecting this wonderful city of Boston. I hope you like them”. She smiled a genuine smile towards the man before she was about to reply to thank him, a loud ring went off coming from Sydney’s jacket. He grabbed the device seeing it was Danielle.

“I’m sorry I have to take this”. The gruff man took the phone and headed outside the sheriff station as he did so, he started to fear what would happen if Emma found out or worse if Regina mills found out. Either one of them finding out wouldn’t be so pretty since Regina is the mayor and bashy crazy, as well as for Emma who is almost the same as her. He took a deep breath as he stepped outside to the fresh air of Boston. He clicked the answer button. “Did you deliver the flowers?”

“Yes, just now actually. Emma didn’t suspect a thing”

“Perfect, very perfect indeed”

“Where are you?”

“I’m watching Regina from across the street on St. Angel. I’ll meet you at granny's diner”

The Next Day-  
“Emma”. Regina couldn’t find the words she wanted to say. It was all lumped up inside her throat whenever the blonde sang for her. When she’s around her, she swears her lungs get caught in her heart because she couldn't imagine this mortality of love could do so many wonderful things to her. She never thought she would even had this. Sometimes she asks herself if this was just a dream and that she would wake up, everything will disappear but no this was reality and Emma Swan was her’s to keep.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I loved you for a thousand moreeeeee. With that Emma cupped the brunettes face in the palm of her hands, loving the feel of Regina’s skin on her’s. For a moment she gazed in the dark brown eyes that have hepatized her from the start, giving her breathtaking kiss in the process. 

“Emma”. The brunette moaned inside Emma’s mouth, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. The blonde slowly moved her hands down the curve of regina’s body to her ass, giving it a tight squeeze. The brunette moaned again as she wanted more, she wanted to feel Emma’s naked body pressed up against her’s. 

“Upstairs”. Emma mumbled. They both clasped their hands together tightly, running up the stairs like a pair of teenagers. Once they were in the bedroom, Regina wasted no time to push Emma on the bed. The brunette took of her shirt along with her bra revealing her beautiful luscious breast. Emma didn’t know what to say because her breath was taken away by Regina’s slim sexy body that she ached so long to touch. The brunette happily got on top of Emma giving her a long hard kiss on the lips that felt it lasted a decade. Emma kissed Regina’s throat with proceeding to suck Regina’s pulse point. She quickly flipped them over so she was now on top as she started to leave a trail of kisses between Regina’s breasts until she reached the most delicate part that she wanted.   
“May I?” Emma asked eagerly waiting for permission to take off her pants. Regina nodded quickly, finding herself sexually aroused every second, wanting this to last forever. Emma smiled pulling of her shirt so she was at the same stage as Regina. Emma started to pull of Regina’s tight jeans that Emma loved because it should her ass perfectly and it was Emma’s ass, no one else's. Regina belongs with Emma, they belong to each other, and nothing will ever change that. Regina lifted up her body to help Emma little more, as she did so the pants slipped right off the queen's body. She didn’t look where she threw Regina’s pants. Her main focus was this woman lying beneath her. Emma got up to take off her pants as well. The brunette wore sexy black red lace underwear that made Emma’s mouth water even more because it was silky and that’s how Regina’s skin felt. Smooth, silky, and soft. 

“I love you so much”. Emma whispered soundly with all the love she had for the women. The emotion was set high for the two of them for she rested her forehead on the brunettes.

“I love you to, darling”. And with that, Emma attacked her lips full of compassion stirred up in the process as she cupped her Regina’s right breast. She twisted the brunettes harden nipple between her fingers with her lips still attached to her’s. Emma heard a sexy moan coming from Regina and quickly attacked her mouth to the aching harden nipple that was desperate for attention.

“Ohhhh, Emm Aaaaa”. She eagerly grasped on to the blonde’s head, tangling her fingers in the blonde’s golden curls. Emma nibbled on her nipple adding a little plain that made regina moan even more, making both women getting even more wetter by the second.  
“Oh baby, fuck”. She gave one last blow at the nipple before going up to kiss the love of her life. Their tongues blissfully swayed inside their mouths. Emma’s finger was teasing regina’s clit, pressing hard on it while gently rubbing it. 

“You’re so wet baby”. The blonde huskily whispered in the brunettes ear.

“Please baby”. Regina begged desperately as she wrapped her arms around emma’s back, digging her nails deep into Emma’s skin.   
“Anything for you”. The blonde slipped her hands inside Regina’s underwear, moaning at how good her Regina’s pussy felt. She loved this feeling, the feeling of falling in love. Sex is so beautiful. She started to rub Regina’s clit furiously causing Regina’s knee buckled underneath, lifting her body up.

“Oh Emma, fuck yes baby. Mmmmm don’t stop”. Emma looked at Regina who was on the edge of having an orgasm for it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Just watching Regina come undone was so gorgeous because everything this woman does was magnificent. Emma slipped her fingers inside the slick pussy, fucking her lover.

“Yes!! Oh BABY I’M GOING TO CUM”. Regina yelled, screaming for mercy.

“Cum baby, let go beautiful”, with that, an orgasm flowed out, gushing on emma’s fingers. Emma pulled them out. Both women were sweaty and tired, leaving Emma passing out on top of regina. Regina wrapped her arms protectively around Emma, holding her close.

1 Hour Later  
Regina was in the middle of cooking dinner and that’s when the doorbell rang.   
“I got it”. Emma yelled running towards the door, she opened it to see Sydney with a guilty look on his face. Emma looked at Regina who had a death glare at Sydney then looked back at Sydney.  
“It was Danielle. She told me to deliver the flowers and wanted Regina to believe you cheated on her”. Not saying anything, Emma instantly slammed the door. 

“I’m going to kick that bitch’s ass”

TO BE CONTINUED

I am terribly sorry again that I didn’t update this but from now on, I am not making any promises. Bad idea for me. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Flashbacks are still going on. Flash back to how Sydney and Danielle have connection towards each other…. Flashback to when graham and emma met and flash back to when Emma and ruby met. Oh and ruby will be soon coming into Boston…….. Very soon.


	20. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hi Guys, I am so sorry for the late delay as always but You know... Life is where it's at but not I'm back in my Swan Queen Life and In the honor of our beautiful savior's birthday today. I will be posting chapter 19 today... are you guys ready? This is just a message. I have currently not have been typing the chapter just yet but I am getting on that right now. Thank you everyone who have stick by this story. I really appreciate it


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniella finally breaks and all hell breaks loose.

Chapter 21  
Emma’s P.O.V

Regina left about 15 minutes ago to run a couple of erins.I promised her I wouldn't go after danielle for both of our sakes. I vowed to my heart that I’ll love her for eternity. I’ll promise the world for that women and keep a promise if she ever wanted. It was still hard for me to not to walk out of that door and kick that bitches ass. I could not let go of the fact that she hurt regina more than she hurt me. When I was living in my 20th foster home, my foster mother, Ingrid, told me that I should always protect the ones I love. How can I? When I just promised the love of my life that I wouldn’t go after her. Shouldn’t she pay for what she did to us or is everyone just going to forget. Every chance I get at happiness, something always comes and tears it apart. I have survived through so much pain and the only thing that is keep me alive is henry and regina. Those two are my strength, those are the people I love, my family, the ones I need to protect no matter what. I got up from the bed as I grabbed my boots from under the bed, quickly slipping them on.   
“I’m sorry regina”. I headed downstairs to grab my brown leather jacket. As I got out, my phone started ring. I smiled sadly at the women on my phone, the one who I promised to. I declined the phone call, I didn’t want anyone to stand in my way. Making my way to my wv yellow bug, I headed towards the sheriff station first.

Danielle's P.O.V  
I chuckled when the phone call was declined. I put regina’s phone in my back pocket as I turned to see regina, who looked frightened when I started to walk out of the sheriff's station. She was tied up on the chair with no power to get herself out of the tight ropes she had around both of her wrists and both of her legs. She flinched when my cold finger tips gently wavered over her cheek, I moaned at soft her skin was.   
“Don’t be like that gina. Were going to have so much fun”. I smirked proudly that my plan went accordingly well, half well, I must say. I knew how much Emma loved her, so I guess if emma promised regina that she would not do anything to me like kill me then that means she won’t be coming at all. How sweet.  
“Emma won’t come to save you now. You told her to keep a promise, no matter what. Didn’t you”.   
I could see you trying to speak. I ripped the duct tape slowly off your mouth. “How in the hell did you know about that. Have you been spying on us?” I chuckled even more, grabbing my pocket knife from the back pocket of my jeans. My cold metal metalic was pressed up against your throat. I smiled a cheeky grin.

 

“Yes I have been. You sure looked sexy when you were getting undressed but my favorite part was when you thought emma cheated on you. My plan may have not worked but I still have you. First, I’m going to get rid of Emma and Henry then second, me and you are going to live happily ever after”. 

“LET HER GO”. I jumped at the sound of the blonde’s voice behind me. I moved around being regina’s chair, still pressing the blade against her throat.

End P.O.V  
Emma gripped the handle of her gun tightly as she aimed it towards the brunette. She was happy and sad at the same time that she came but she didn’t answer the phone call. She couldn’t let regina get hurt. Not again. This is the moment where emma will protect the one that she loves, no matter what. 

“I said Let. Her. Go”. She hissed angrily taking a few steps forward slowly. Emma could see in regina’s eyes that she frightened. 

“Emma get out of here”. Regina pleaded, not wanting to emma to get hurt because of her. Danielle's face twisted, grabbing regina’s throat as she tightly squeezed it. 

“Did I tell you to fucking speak”.

“Don’t you fucking touch her”.Emma screamed, cocking her gun. 

“Or what? Are you going to shoot me, Emma”. The brunette moved around the chair, she kneeled down, not once taking her eyes off of regina. Regina closed her eyes tightly, letting out a small sob as tears left her eyes.

“Everything will be okay, regina”. Emma whispered softly. “I will if I have to. Now, last chance. Let the women that I love more then anything in this world go or I’ll pull this goddamn trigger and blow your fucking head off”. 

“Will you now”. Danilla laughed softly, laying a kiss upon regina’s cheek. She moaned once more, tasting the salt from the brunette’s fresh tears. Emma violently shook her head, she breathed heavily as she was about to pull the trigger, something else fired at the women. Danielle gasped as she looked down to see she has been shot in the chest. Emma turned around, seeing that it was grahm. 

“You came”. She smiled. 

“That I did. I should have believed you, Emma”. Graham took her hand and squeezed gently. 

“No it’s okay. Thank you”. Emma quickly let go of his hand, running towards the brunette as fast as she can. No words were spoken as Emma cupped her regina’s face, giving her a small kiss on forehead. Regina was to scared to speak in that moment, so she needed emma to whisper encouraging words like “It’s okay”, “I got you” and that’s what she did. Emma looked at daniela's dead body on the ground, blood splattered around on the floor. She quickly started to unite regina’s wrist and legs. As soon as she did the brunette jumped into emma’s arms for safety.   
“Shhh. Shh. You’re okay. I got you. You’re safe now, sweetheart”. Emma tightened her arms around regina, holding her in protective embrace. The brunette cuddled into emma’s strong arms a little more, burying her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck. She gripped the collar of emma’s jacket tight, lifting her head as she rested her forehead against emma’s. 

“You didn’t keep your promise”. Regina whispered.

“I know”. 

“Your insatiable, you know that”

“Ya and you love me for it”

Flash back

“Hello?”. Emma had just entered the sheriff station. She was looking for a job and regina said this was the best job fit for someone like her. She did like catching the bad guys from time to time. Emma called out once again to see if anyone was there. She annoyingly shook her head not getting an answer again. As she turned around, she bumped into a someone.   
“Ouch man”. Emma grabbed her head, squeezing it.   
“Oh, I am so sorry”. He laughed nervously. He waited until she was face to face with him to say hello.   
“I’m graham”. Emma extended her hand to his, he happily took it, giving her a firm handshake. 

“Emma”. She whispered.

“Your Henry's birth mom, aren’t you”.

“Ya. Why?”

“Nothing. The boy just talks about you a lot and you seem like a very nice women”

“Well sometimes, i can be a real bitch. So um Regina said this was a perfect job for me because 

I like to catch bad guys and stuff. Do you have an opening”.

“Well I do need some extra help. I guess I’ll think about it”.

“Okay. Thank you”. She shook his hand one more time before leaving the station.

 

Flash back.

Regina was at the store picking up a few things for dinner tonight. She was relieved that Emma wasn’t the one to cheat on her but she couldn’t help the fact that she didn’t bring herself to trust the love of her life. “What happened if we get married”. The brunette whispered to herself. Wait what!. Regina shook her head. It was way too soon to be thinking about marriage, she thought to herself. She headed to the cash register to pay for all her stuff then quickly headed towards her car. As she strolled through all the cars that were parked, she could feel someone was watching her. Regina opened her Mercedes to put the grocery bags in as she closed her the trunk of the car, someone’s hands were on her mouth. She quickly fell asleep, inhaling the chemical into her body.


	22. Chapter 22 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is having night mares of what happened with Daniella and blames that it was her fault.

Chapter 22  
Henry jumped on neal’s back as his father carried him into grannies diner. Regina and Emma were hand in hand, as they turned to smile at each other, the blonde laid a sweet kiss on the brunette’s red lips, pulling her close to her body. Regina smiled in the kiss, feeling her heart burst with happiness every time emma touches her. They walked into granny's diner and emma’s eyes went wide. Regina looked at emma with concern, giving her a hand a gentle squeeze.

“What’s wrong”. The brunette was not sure what the hell was going until she found emma hugging a tall brunette with red streaks. That must have been ruby, the one emma couldn’t shut up about it. She knew she shouldn’t be jealous or anything, she was just a friend. Regina broke out of trance, and smiled at how happy emma was. 

“Regina come here”. The blonde still had her arm wrapped around ruby’s neck, gesturing regina to come over. The brunette shyly complied, giving out her best smile at both women. 

“Is regina fucking mills”. Ruby asked surprised. She didn’t know regina would be this beautiful. Emma always talked about regina and how perfect she is but damn that woman is sexy as fuck, ruby thought. Man emma is so lucky. Regina blushed giggling nervously. 

“Yep. Regina I would like you to meet my awesome best friend, Ruby Lucas”. 

Ruby let out her hand as regina happily took it. “It is so nice to meet you”. Ruby smiled.

“It’s nice to meet one of emma’s friend”. She replied kindly. Emma wrapped her arm’s around her best friend again.   
“I am so happy you are here but how did you even…. I mean-- Emma started to loose her balance. She couldn’t breathe or speak. Her body was shaking violently. She looked down to see blood all over her shirt. It was her blood. Soon everything went dark and it was just regina and emma, who was lying helpless on the floor. 

“No, No, NO. Emma please. Please don’t leave me. Come on”. Regina thrashed in her sleep, yelling out emma’s name. She screamed and screamed until she heard the women that she was dreaming about get shot, and died in her arms. 

“Regina wake up. It was just a dream”. Emma wrapped her arms securely around the brunette’s waist. She could feel regina was scared, her body was on fire. Regina gasped, trying to breathe for air. She turned her body quickly, burying her face into emma’s chest, letting out loud sobs. The blonde held regina’s head against her chest, gently petting her soft brunette silky hair. Emma felt bad for regina. This was the third time since the whole danilla instant, that she has been having nightmares about emma dying. Regina still felt it was her fault but emma kept on telling her it wasn’t. She just wanted regina to stop torturing herself. Emma was the first to wake up. She stretched her legs and arms, wiping off the crust from her under her green eyes. She got up as she walked around the bed to see regina sleeping. She was truly an angel when she slept. Her hair was scattered around her face, her mouth was open slightly with a little drool coming out from the corner of her mouth. Emma smiled genuinely, kissing her forehead before heading down stairs. She figured henry already left for school and her and regina didn’t feel like going to work. The blonde got out two whole eggs, a bowl, the pan, parsley flakes, a rose, a glass, and a pitcher filled with orange juice. Breakfast in bed sounds romantic. 

Brown eyes slowly opened. Regina rubbed her eyes violently as she turned head quickly to where emma’s slept. A ripple of terror took over her body, trying to process if her dream was real or not. She couldn’t tell reality and fantasy from each other. The evident practice of nightmares conduct a unnerving and unpleasant situation that gradually effected regina. Daniella broke her. The panic started to get worse as she suddenly screamed out her lover’s name.   
“EMMA!”.   
She pulled the sheets tightly against her bare chest. Fresh tears poured down her cheeks. Her eyes came puffy red. 

Emma instantly turned off the stove, throwing the pan into sink. She sprinted as fast as she could up the stairs to get to regina. She saw regina clutching her blanket, sobbing out her name. She rushed over in a heartbeat, pulling regina to close to her body to protect her. 

“Baby, it was just a dream. Okay, I’m right here, okay. I am not going anywhere, sweetheart”. Emma whispered each word with each labor of passionated kisses she happily complied all over the brunette’s face. Regina couldn’t find the words to say. Instead she grasped onto emma’s body, wrapping her arms around her waist and buried her face into emma’s shirt. Emma closed her eyes. Tears took their toll. She needed to help regina. After an hour of crying and holding one another, with emma whispering loving words into regina’s ear, the brunette finally opened her eyes. She was laying next to emma, her head was pressed against the blonde’s chest. 

“Morning Beautiful”. Emma smiled, cupping regina’s face to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.   
“I’m sorry”. Regina sadly said, barley above whisper.   
“It is not your fault regina. It’s her’s. Do not blame yourself. Do you know how much it breaks my heart to see you like this. To have you screaming my name in the middle of night as I die in your dreams. Baby, I’m not going anywhere, nothing will never happen to me, you, henry, or even neal. Nobody will ever take me away from you. You are my life, Regina Mills and when I do die. I would want to die old. I would want to live to 100 and die in your arms but let’s not think about that. Let’s think about what we have no. A loving family, a beautiful son, and two gorgeous women who are insanely mad for each other. I love you so much, so please don’t do this. Please stop torturing yourself”. 

By the time emma was finished, she started to cry as well. Regina grabbed the back of emma’s neck, pulling her close. Emma’s tears ripped through onto regina’s bare skin, sobbing uncontrollably for her lover. Regina still couldn’t bring herself to be convinced. No matter how many times emma’s loving voice told her it was not, she was still not convinced. Her thoughts were spinning like a carousel ride that you can never get off of. Cora, her mother, before she passed away from a rare type of lung cancer, she told regina that once you grow up, the carousel never stops spinning. Regardless of her telling her young self that she’ll be fine for the rest of her life, their is never going to be day where you only have the good. Their will be days when we have a bad day, with bad people. It is just blood of course. Nothing to be feared of. Blood is what keeps us alive, keeps us breathing but some blood deserves to be drained from the people who commit horrible acts such as danielle. She brought it upon herself to not take her meds, to lose her blood. Regina kept on telling herself that she should have took matters into her own hands sooner than later because it was her fight, not emma’s. She didn’t want or need for that adorable blonde that she has loathed and loved from the day she met her. Either one of them could have died if graham wasn’t there or if emma’s gun didn’t have any bullets. She knew that danielle was bad but deep down in her heart, with the person she is today because of henry and emma, she missed her. 

It isn’t your fault, emma said one last time. They then closed their eyes, emma’s arms wrapped regina’s waist, resting her hand on regina’s stomach. She needed regina to be okay. Regina opened her eyes, finally realizing it wasn’t her fault. It was nobody’s

She breathed a soft simple,“Okay”. Emma smiled, kissing regina’s temple as the brunette grabbed emma’s hand, pulling it close towards her own beating heart, lying wet kisses on emma’s naked knuckles

Regina will find out that danielle did have mental illness soon. This chapter will have two parts. I may do a flashback to when regina was young and was having nightmares after her mom died so you can get the picture of why she was panicking so much. Part 2 will have a flashback to when sydney and daniella met, when daniella and regina met, and some smut sex for our ladies and neal and henry moments.


	23. Swan on the loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath from last chapter

Chapter 20 Swan on the loose  
I have realized and I didn’t just realized I knew for quite sometime, that we are missing chapter 18? Apparently I got confused with the chapters and instead of posting chapter 18, i posted chapter 19. Sorry guys. All of you must be so confused. That’s why I need people to review. No one reviews any of my story except for great job and I can’t wait. Ya that’s progress but I really want questions or something. I love you swens and enjoy chapter 20 and I will be uploading chapter 18 soon. I am a very busy girl.

“I’m going to kick that bitches ass all the way from boston and to wherever the hell she came from”. The outraged blonde was causing friction in the air. Regina’s body tensed up at the sudden attitude that has awoken inside Emma. She has never seen Emma so angry, so stressed, but she has never seen Emma sad and broken about all of this. Her heart broke in thousand pieces seeing the young blonde women cry. Regina knew this would happen, she knew that danilla coming back will hurt Emma. Hurt them. The brunette followed Emma upstairs as the floorboards creaked underneath her foot with every step she has taken. Regina turned the knob to the door handle. Everything felt cold even when she touched the doorknob. 

“Emma”? She whispered, her voice fading in the dark room leaving her whispers to go unspoken as the echoed through the dark room. She flicked the circuit to the light switch bringing light into room but Emma was nowhere to be seen. The rise of panic started to rise in her chest as she put her hand on her stomach. 

“Emma, are you here”? Regina cursorily looked around all the way through the bedroom and in the bathroom that was wide open. 

“I’m right here”. The blonde stood out, leaning against the door frame. Regina let out a happy sigh as she turned around to face her girlfriend.   
“Honey, I’m sorry this happened”. The brunette sighed sadly, her eyes cast downward at the metallic floor but her chin was touched by her lover. Emma lifted regina’s head up, both meeting sea green eyes and soft brown doe eyes that gazed towards them so beautifully.   
“It’s not your fault. I should have seen this coming. Crazy ex do crazy things but those crazy things will not tear us apart. I promise you”. Emma cupped regina’s face with her warm, soft, and delicate hands. Regina loved the feel of emma’s skin on her’s as it brought her back to life. She let her hand rest on where emma’s hand was, upon her cheek. Pressing her hand against Emma’s, she gently squeezes it. 

“But what about the setup? I should have trusted you. How the hell can you forgive me when I say didn’t trust you?. In that moment, Emma took regina’s hand to lay upon the women’s own chest. Regina could feel her own heart beating beneath the palm of her hand. Her breath hitched as Emma stepped closer until their was no room left. Their bodies molded together so perfectly, making it a perfect puzzle.   
“Because, I trust you and I trust your heart. It’s okay if you didn’t trust me okay but I am still going to forgive you no matter, because I love you regina mills. If I have forgiven you then you have to forgive yourself. You have to love yourself regina, the good and the bad. That’s what makes us strong. We have to believen in each other but we also have to believen ourselves. With that beautifully saying that her lover had just told her, the brunette had finally understood what love was. It was about trust, about friendship, it was about commitment, and loving one another with compassion. The brunette cupped Emma’s soft duckling cheeks as well, leaning in to give her a tight, searing kiss. A kiss that told both women that they were never letting go of one and another. No matter what.   
“I love you” 

 

Cutting this short. Chapter 21 will be about Emma and Danilla. Flashback to when graham and Emma met and we will be seeing ruby in chapter 23.


	24. Update Message #2

Update-  
Well I have good news and I have bad news. I guess you guys want to hear the bad news first, right? Nah so anyways I have printed off the last 18 chapters with the amount of 57 pages, just to edit the whole thing and make it better for you readers. I have currently started to edit it and I have notice my mistakes. The bad news is that this may take me awhile. Possibly a month or two because I have school but I will be still writing the story as I edit until I’m all the way done with all 34 chapters. After that, I will edit the story and again it may take me a lonnnnnnnngggg time to edit but for everyone who may stick by or are still sticking by with me with this story, thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will go through the course of how Emma and Regina come together and admit their feelings for eachother as they try to battle there demons of pain and try to heal one another especially Emma


End file.
